


Crown Royal

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Frozen (2013), Hercules (1997), Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, No Incest, truly ridiculously large crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Paris, located in the heart of Switzerland, there lies an academy, where the greatest nations in the world send their princesses and nobility to be educated. Its name is Crown Royal, and the Crown Princess of Arendelle has just begun her education there. Elsanna, but no incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa took a deep breath and opened the door to her new room. There was no reason to be so worried she told herself. Her powers were firmly under control, and Crown Royal Academy was no stranger to magical students anyway. Odds were that she wouldn't even be the only girl on her floor that had magic. It didn't help in the slightest, but she kept repeating it to herself.

"Oh hi!" A happy voice with a slight Camelot accent called. Elsa looked around in confusion, trying to see where the speaker was. She noticed a young woman who looked to be about her age sitting on one of the three beds, reading a book. The other young woman was wearing a tight lavender t-shirt and skinny jeans, with wavy brown hair that, quite frankly, seemed ridiculously long to Elsa.

"She can't see you down there Puppy." The young woman sighed in fond exasperation.

"Meg! I told you not to call me that." The Camelot accent complained. A second later a second young woman stood up from between Meg's bed and another bed, blushing slightly. The other young woman was shorter than Elsa or Meg, with brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, her bangs in her face. She wore a purple t-shirt as well, though hers was violet in color with long sleeves, black leather gloves, and khaki corduroy pants. Elsa blinked.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Push ups." The Camelot girl said with a shrug, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be doing. Which maybe it was. Elsa wasn't exactly a good standard for normal after all. Meg rolled her eyes and put her book down.

"Yeah, Puppy here is the girliest butch chick you'll ever see."

"Stop calling me that!" The Camelot girl pouted, poking Meg in the side. "My name is Kayley! How is that hard to remember?"

"I'll stop calling you Puppy when you stop acting like one." Meg replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your studying or your...exercising." Elsa apologized. Meg laughed.

"Oh, this wasn't studying." She assured Elsa, holding up the book she'd been reading. "Not for school anyway."

"Meg never studies." Kayley informed Elsa.

"Not a bit." Meg agreed, nodding. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What were you reading then?" Meg gave her a surprised look.

"What, you've never heard if reading for pleasure before?" She asked, practically purring the word 'pleasure'. Kayley groaned.

"Meg, I've told you, that phrase doesn't mean what you think it means." Elsa blushed as the full implications hit her. "And you weren't interrupting! I was almost done anyway, I was just bored."

"You exercise when you're bored?"

"Yeah." Meg chuckled.

"Like I said, butch." Kayley stuck her tongue out at Meg, but Meg ignored her. "Now then, introductions. Who are you and where are you from?"

"I am Elsa of Arendelle."

"Alright. What's your title?" Elsa blinked, surprised by the blunt question.

"What?" Meg rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Snowflake," Elsa spluttered at the nickname, but Meg ignored her, just as she'd ignored Kayley. "Everyone knows Crown Royal's for nobles. We've got one scholarship student, and you're not her." Before Elsa could ask how Meg knew this, the brunette explained. "From what I hear she's Russian, and even butcher than Puppy here." Kayley poked Meg in the side indignantly, but Meg ignored her once again. Elsa looked at Kayley.

"She's not going to let this go, is she?"

"Nope. She bugged me about it for two whole weeks when I first got here. Best to just tell her now and get it over with."

"Very well." Elsa straightened to her full height. "I am the Crown Princess of Arendelle, Elsa of the Deepest Winter." Meg whistled.

"Nice royal nickname." She said appreciatively. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" Meg looked startled for a moment, then snorted.

"Right, I suppose turnabout's fair play. I'm Princess Megara of Greece." Elsa frowned. Greece was a confederation of city states, each with its own king and assorted royalty. Currently the power lay largely in Sparta, but Athens looked as though it was planning on making moves soon. Frankly, Meg might as well have said that she was a princess of Europe. She opened her mouth to ask for more clarification, but Kayley cut her off.

"She won't tell you." She told Elsa. "No matter how matter you ask, Meg refuses to say what part of Greece she's from. It's best to just not ask." And then she bowed to Elsa. To Elsa's surprise, it was the bow of a high knight to their liege lord. Or lady in this case. Elsa wondered if Kayley realized that she'd just pledged to defend and served Elsa for as long as they lived with that bow. "I am Lady Kayley of the Singing Blade, the Shining Knight of Camelot." Elsa fought to keep her jaw from dropping. She'd known that she recognized the name when Kayley had first said it, but it hadn't 'clicked' until just then. Standing in front of her was the girl who'd saved Camelot at the age of sixteen, the girl who'd been knighted by King Arthur himself. The girl who, a mere six months after being knighted, had killed the dark knight Mordred in single combat. This was the girl who the captain of the Arendelle royal guard had called one the most dangerous non magical warriors in the world. Which made her less of a threat than Elsa herself, but still. Then she realized something else-Kayley had known exactly what she was doing with that bow.

"Hey, how come I didn't get the fancy bow?" Meg complained.

"Well, for one she kind of outranks you." Kayley pointed out. "Unless you're a Spartan of course." Meg's face remained carefully blank. "And secondly..." Kayley blushed and looked down, playing with an imaginary pebble with her foot. "She's nicer." Meg grinned widely.

"Nicer, right." Then she noticed that Elsa was still standing. "Hey, you can sit down you know. The bed by the window's open." Elsa frowned.

"But if that's not your bed, why were you between Meg's bed and the empty bed?" She asked Kayley.

"Because my desk is by the window." Elsa looked at the three desks, which were lined up across from the beds, with five feet of space between the foot of the beds and the desks. Her frown of confusion deepened.

"Yeah, Kayley stays by the window during the day, and by the door at night." Meg said with a shrug, reopening her book. "Go figure." Elsa raised an eyebrow at Kayley, who shrugged uncomfortably and sat down at the desk in question.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna slammed the door to her dorm shut, pressing her back against it. "Did you see the new girl?" She squeed. Regina didn't look up from the page she was writing on, and Merida rolled her eyes.

"A little early to start stalking the lass don't ya think?" Merida asked.

"I'm not stalking her!" Anna protested, glaring at the Scottish girl who was sitting cross legged on her bed in a baggy green sweater and jean kapris, polishing her bow. Regina snorted.

"The minute you saw her out the window you ran downstairs and followed her back up, all the while staying out of her sight. That's called stalking dear."

"Oh, look at Miss Pot lecturing Miss Kettle." Merida teased. Regina paused and turned in her chair to glare at the younger girl. In a grey silk blouse and black slacks, combined with a patented Death Glare, she'd intimidated many lesser young women to the point of tears. Merida was not lesser by any definition of the word however.

"And what is that supposed to mean dear?" She asked, scarily polite.

"You've been stalking the princess from the Whitelands since you both got here two weeks ago." Merida said flatly.

"I have not."

"Yes you have." Anna said, sitting down on her bed. "What else would you call making sure that you always go jogging where she's exercising in a wife beater and skinny jeans?" Regina blushed slightly, which was the equivalent of a normal person turning tomato red.

"It is not my fault that she also exercises in the morning while it's cool." She said, her voice icy.

"Whatever you say Regina." Merida said, smirking. Anna had already moved on to more important things. Or at least, what her brain deemed to be more important things.

"Do you think she likes chocolate? What am I saying, of course she likes chocolate. Who doesn't like chocolate?" Anna rambled, lying down on the ground and reaching under her bed.

"You know dear, most people at least mutter when they're having a conversation with themselves." Regina said dryly. Anna ignored her and pulled out a middling sized suitcase, plopping it up on her bed. She opened it and began pulling out boxes of chocolate. Her roommates blinked.

"You have a suitcase with nothing but boxes of chocolate in it?" Merida asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Anna said with a shrug. When they continued to stare at her she sighed. "Oh come on, like that's any weirder than Regina's baskets of apples."

"Well seeing as I buy the basket, and then hold off on buying another one until I eat all of the ones I have, I'd say yes, it is weird." Regina said, turning back to her work. Anna stuck her tongue out at Regina's back. "Very mature dear."

"What the...how did you know?"

"We've been here for two weeks. I know you, at least partly." Regina said, not turning around.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five minutes later

Elsa walked out of her dorm room, following Kayley and Meg. Before she got very far though, something smashed into her, knocking her to the ground. Elsa let out a startled yelp and left a stream of frost along the wall as she tried and failed to stay up. After a moments' confusion she realized what'd knocked her down-a short girl with red hair tied in two pigtails. And, oddly enough, what felt like a round cardboard box. "Oh, hi! You're the new girl, right?" The redhead asked, far too cheerfully for someone who'd just crashed into someone else. "What am I saying, of course you are. I'm Anna. I heard you were arriving today and I wanted to give you a welcoming present so I was thinking and I got you a box of chocolate, because who doesn't like chocolate? Wait, you do like chocolate, right?" Elsa blinked. "And now we're on top of each other." Anna said slowly. Elsa blinked again. Had the redhead really only just realized that? "This is awkward. I...I don't mean that you're awkward!" She added quickly. "I just meant I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Elsa blushed furiously.

"Ach, get a room Anna." A Scottish voice said. Elsa looked away to see another girl, this one with much redder and much wilder hair, standing over them. Anna started to blush so much Elsa was amazed her face didn't burst into flames.

"Shut up Merida!" Anna protested.

"Well maybe if you'd get off the poor girl, Merida wouldn't have said that." Another girl said. Elsa looked at the girl, then looked away as quickly and casually as she could, trying to ignore the rising heat in her face and stomach.

'Well that clinches it." She thought. 'I'm gay. Very, very gay.'

"You can shut up too Regina." Anna muttered, slowly getting off of Elsa, who blushed further as she immediately missed the feeling of Anna against her. "Are you okay?" Anna asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa said, allowing Anna to help her up. "Thank you." She said, nodding her head at the younger girl. Now that she wasn't on top of her, Elsa could see that Anna was wearing a mint green t-shirt with three broad charcoal grey horizontal stripes across it, and skinny black corduroy pants. It suited her, making her red hair and pale, freckled skin stand out more. In contrast Elsa wore a pale, icy blue blouse, though unlike Regina she wore jeans, not slacks. Elsa preferred colors that complemented her fair skin and blonde hair rather than contrast them. Merida cleared her throat, making Elsa and Anna jump.

"Let's get going." The Scottish girl said, jerking a finger over her shoulder to the floor's common room. Anna nodded and held out a somewhat worse for wear looking box of chocolates.

"Here you go!" Elsa took the box with a smile. She wasn't about to turn down a free box of chocolate, even if it was a little rumpled.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put this in my room." Elsa said with a nod.

"Sure! See you in a minute." Anna said, walking towards the common room with Merida as Elsa turned back to her bedroom. When the blonde came out she was surprised to see Regina waiting for her.

"So, you can do magic then." The brunette said, eying the strip of frost on the wall. Elsa immediately went on guard. The other girl didn't seem overtly threatening, but she did seem cold at the same time. Frankly, she reminded Elsa of a panther that had recently eaten-beautiful yet dangerous, but fortunately didn't feel like killing you at the moment. And in another fortunate turn of events, Elsa found that without one very beautiful girl on top of her she could look at Regina with blushing. Regina noticed Elsa's suddenly wary stance and smiled, though it wasn't a very reassuring smile. "Relax." The other girl held out her hand, palm facing the ceiling, and conjured a fireball. Elsa's eyes widened. She knew from an academic stand point that there were others with magic in the world, but this was her first time meeting someone (besides rock trolls) with it. Regina's smile grew a little warmer. "Judging from that, I'd say ice is your only power however." She said, nodding at the strip of frost.

"Yes it is. But how did you know that?" Regina shrugged, but somehow made the act of shrugging seem elegant and regal, an art which Elsa herself had perfected as well.

"When Anna accidentally assaulted you, you trailed frost along the wall as you tried to stay upright. Ice can only make things slicker however, so it seems a poor choice for staying upright. Ergo, your only, or at least main, talent is ice. Simple really." Elsa blinked.

"Yes, simple." She said, though it seemed anything but. "Is fire your only talent?"

"No, but it is the simplest thing to use." Regina said, extinguishing the fireball. She waved with her now flame free hand, indicating the way Anna and Merida had gone. "Now then, perhaps we should get going. The others will be wondering where we are, and I'd rather not have Anna accuse me of trying to seduce you." And with that she turned and left, Elsa trying to stay close behind so she wouldn't be tempted to stop and watch the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first things first. Yes, I know I said I'd be introducing 9 characters in this chapter, and I fully intended to, but the scenes with Anna, Regina and Merida got away from me and the scene with all twelve of the main characters is going to be a long one. Plus, I have to write this using the notes app that comes standard with every iPhone and I only have so much patience.
> 
> And second, yes I made Elsa extremely attracted to Regina, but come on! It's Lana Parrilla! Everyone wants Lana Parrilla! I know straight girls who've said they'd go gay for her and gay guys who've said they'd go straight for her. Elsanna is still endgame, don't worry.
> 
> Now then, geography and a little history:
> 
> Regina is from Misthaven, which is located where Germany would be in the real world. In this world her mother Cora became Queen when those ahead of her husband in the line of succession died under various mysterious circumstances. As the king before her husband's motto was love is weakness he didn't prosecute her, and eventually she and Henry took the throne, though she's the real power behind the throne.
> 
> Merida is from Scotland, which is exactly where it is in the real world. Her father and King Arthur arranged a peace treaty early on in Arthur's reign, and so the two countries are neighbors and allies, though Scotland is essentially the Canada to Camelot's America.
> 
> Anna is the princess of Corona, which is essentially Portugal and half of Spain, with a trade empire to match. She's Rapunzel's younger sister, with Rapunzel still missing. (This'll become a plot point later)
> 
> In the summary I stated that Crown Royal is in the city of Paris, which is in Switzerland. This is not a typo. Paris is now in Switzerland for a few reasons. First of all, I really like Paris, but the only country that the rulers of all these nations would trust with their heirs and nobility would be the one neutral country-Switzerland. Second of all, the Whitelands, which I mentioned earlier in this chapter, is where France would be because of topography, as well as flora and fauna. I'll explain that and the third reason later in the notes for chapter 3.
> 
> And finally, because I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, the girls' ages. Elsa is 18, as are Meg and Regina. Kayley is 17, and both Anna and Merida are 16


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crap, I know you!" A voice exclaimed. "You're Lady Kayley!" Kayley turned to face the speaker, a young woman her own age with slightly curly blonde hair dressed in skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a jacket made of red leather. Kayley smiled.

"Yes, that would be me. And who are you?" The girl gave an awkward...bow, curtsy thing like she wasn't sure about the protocol for a woman wearing pants.

"I am Princess Emma of the Whitelands." She said with a shrug, as if she didn't care much for her title but had to use it anyway. "Could you teach me how to use a sword? I've had a few lessons, but not much. My mother's trying to move us forward into an age of peace, which means no royals using weapons anymore apparently."

"You know, you didn't get nearly this excited when you met me." Another girl said dryly. Both turned to look at the young Asian woman wearing a red sweater and black pants.

"Hey, you're cool Mulan." Emma assured her. "Meeting you was like meeting Joan of Arc or Odysseus. But meeting her...meeting the Lady Kayley is like meeting the Detective." Kayley grinned.

"You know, I don't get compared to superheroes nearly often enough." Mulan just shoo her head and leaned back in the couch. Kayley watched her, recognizing the stiff way of relaxing the older girl had. It reminded her of what Lancelot had been like before throwing his lot in with Mordred frankly.

"So anyway, sword lessons?" Emma asked hopefully. Kayley looked her up and down, then shrugged.

"Why not?" She was a little surprised that Emma hadn't noticed her earlier to be honest, since they'd arrived at Crown Royal at the same time. Then again, the other girl had seemed a bit preoccupied with staring at Regina whenever Kayley saw her, so that probably explained a lot. She opened her mouth to ask Emma about her schedule so they could work something out, but Emma seemed to have forgotten her in favor of staring over the shorter girl's shoulder. Kayley turned around to see Regina and Elsa walk into the room together.

"Yes, Emma is rather single minded I'm afraid." Mulan said with a chuckle. Kayley shook her head and dragged her eyes away from Elsa to look at Mulan.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Mulan sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind." She said before patting the seat next to her. "Here, sit down."

"Thank you." Kayley said brightly, sitting down.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
POV Shift-Elsa

Elsa looked around the common room. Now that she and Regina were in the room, there were twelve young women in it, and yet the room managed not to seem crowded. There were three couches and two armchairs arranged around a rug, with the armchairs placed so that their backs were pointed at the fireplace, which was currently blazing merrily. Elsa sat down next to Regina and a girl with hair that was even redder than Merida's, and much longer as well in a purple tank top and sea green skinny jeans. "Well, now that we're all here maybe we should start introducing ourselves." An Asian girl who was sitting next to Kayley and a girl with slightly curly blonde hair suggested.

"Great idea." Meg drawled. "You go first." The Asian girl blinked. "Don't forget your country of origin and titles."

"Why should..."

"Just do it." Kayley sighed. "She's obnoxiously stubborn about that." Meg just grinned.

"Love ya too Puppy." Kayley stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"Very well." The Asian girl said, standing up stiffly. "I am Fa Mulan, Dragon of the Emperor. I am from China, and I'm the equivalent of a duchess in my homeland." She sat down, looking like was trying to relax but couldn't quite manage it. Elsa blinked. Here was another rather famous soldier. Everyone knew the story of Fa Mulan, who'd saved the life of the Chinese Emperor and brought down the entire Hun army. Next was Kayley.

"I am Lady Kayley, the Wielder of the Singing Blade, Shining Knight of Camelot." Kayley said. The rather impressive names were off put by her big smile and generally non threatening appearance and demeanor. Elsa was struck by how different the two warriors sitting next to each other were. Both were famous across the world as female knights who'd saved their countries at a relatively young age. Frankly, most people were more intimidated by Kayley's story, as the girl had saved Camelot twice while she was sixteen, both times from threats that King Arthur himself had been hurt by, and there were rumors that she was a dragon slayer on top of that. And yet Mulan certainly came off as the more impressive and fearsome warrior, and certainly seemed more like one than Kayley. Elsa idly wondered who'd win in a fight. The blonde stood up, looking awkward.

"Hi. I'm Emma Swan, Crown Princess of the Whitelands." Elsa blinked again. She'd met quite a few nobles and crown heirs in her life, though none were in the room thankfully, and she'd never seen one that looked less at ease with her position then Emma did. The girl gave off a nervous energy, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she had ADHD. She also noticed that Emma kept looking at Regina, and Regina at her, though the two somehow managed to never be admiring the other at the same time.

"Alright, guess it's my turn." A girl said, standing up from the couch that was directly across from the fireplace. Elsa's eyes widened. The girl was rather impressively tall, and her olive green duster gave her an intimidating air that was only slightly diverted by the way the girl slouched as if apologizing for her height. Under the duster she wore a baggy dull yellow shirt belted across her waist and torn jeans. Her hair was a similar shade of red to the girl sitting on the other side of Regina from Elsa, though cropped short like Regina's into a bob. "I'm Anya. And as I'm sure some of you have guessed, I'm the scholarship student."

"But you don't sound Russian." Anna blurted, confused.

"I was born in Russia, I think, but I left when I was ten. I think."

"What do you mean, you think?" Regina asked, leaning out to consider the tall girl.

"I don't remember anything from before I was eight. And even that I'm not sure of. I could have been seven, or nine, or ten." Anya shrugged helplessly. "All I know is I woke up in an alley the day after the revolution and I spent two years living on the streets of St Petersburg until I eventually had enough and came here to Paris, thinking that I might have family here. Not long after I arrived the Detective took me in." The other girls all looked at Anya in open mouthed awe.

"You lived with the Detective?" The redhead sharing the couch with Elsa and Regina squealed excitedly. Anya shrugged.

"Yeah, though to be honest I didn't know anything about the whole 'superhero' thing until I was sixteen or so." Elsa shook her head. Paris was widely considered the world's greatest city, with an unmatched collection of art, technology, and rich people. And of course it had Crown Royal Academy. All of this meant that Paris also had more crime than an average city. There were just far too many tempting targets for criminals to resist. The police of Paris were perfectly competent, but magic had a tendency to make criminals that were beyond the abilities of regular police to deal with. And so there was the Detective, who many claimed to be the smartest woman on earth, the only person without magic who could beat magic users. Aside from the Lady Kayley of course. "And before any of you ask," She looked pointedly at Anna, who was sitting on the armchair directly across from her and had opened her mouth. "I'm not saying a thing. She's the reason I got this scholarship, and the reason I didn't have to live on the streets when I got here. She trusts me, and I'm not going to betray her." Anna nodded sheepishly in understanding, and Anya sat down satisfied. The girl sitting next to her stood up. After Anya's height this girl seemed ridiculously tiny, shorter than Kayley even. And far more impressively, she was as pale as Elsa, something Elsa hadn't realized was possible for those who weren't practically living in the Arctic. Her hair was coal black and cut in a shorter bob than Anya or Regina's, and she was wearing a blue shirt with red shoulders and a yellow skirt that stopped about the same place kapris would.

"Hello. My name is Snow White, and I'm a princess of Delandia." She said shyly, giving a small smile.

"Wait, a princess?" Emma asked, confused. "I didn't know Delandia even had one princess." The girl sitting on the other side of Snow White stood up. She wasn't nearly as pale as Snow, but her skin was still fair with long, wavy brown hair that came down past her shoulders, and she was wearing a light pink shirt, jeans, and had a ridiculously long white scarf wrapped around herself.

"Yes, our mothers were a bit over protective growing up." She said, putting a hand on Snow's shoulder. "I'm Aurora, Crown Princess of Delandia." Regina looked at them in interest.

"So it's true then. Queen Maleficent and Queen Ravenna figured out how to make it so two women could conceive."

"Conceive?" Snow asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Well you see Kitten, when two women with magic love each other very much..." Meg started, only to get smacked in the face by a flying couch cushion.

"Shut up and stop trying to corrupt her." Anya growled. Snow looked even more confused.

"Corrupt me? I don't understand." She said, turning to Anya, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's ok."

"Ok? I think you left a permanent impression of my face on this cushion!" Meg protested, throwing the cushion at Anya, who caught it with ease and quickly replaced it.

"At any rate, yes, our mothers did figure out how to do so with magic." Aurora told Regina before sitting down with her sister, who subconsciously seemed to scoot a little closer to Anya.

"Interesting." Regina mused, standing up. "I am Crown Princess Regina of Misthaven, apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme, and Slayer of the Frost Giants."

"So that's where they went." Elsa murmured. "I wondered why they stopped attacking Arendelle." The reference to being the apprentice of Stephan Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, was interesting, but the way Regina had sandwiched it in between her two other titles suggested that the other girl wanted to keep quiet about it, which was fine with Elsa.

"Yes, well, I doubt they're all dead, but mother insisted on the title." Regina said nonchalantly. "Apparently she angered their king in some way and after their defeat decided to add insult to injury by naming me the one who defeated them."

"So you didn't kill them?" Aurora asked.

"Oh no, I did." Regina said with a smirk. "I merely didn't kill all of them the way the title suggests."

"Well, it's still pretty bad ass." Emma assured her.

"Thank you dear." Regina said, rolling her eyes as she sat down. "I had questions about the title before but you just assuaged all my concerns." Emma glared at her but said nothing. Elsa cleared her throat and stood up.

"Hello. I am the Crown Princess of Arendelle, Elsa of the Deepest Winter."

"And where did that name come from?" Meg asked. Elsa looked at the girl, who was lying on the ground, her head between the two arm chairs, conjured a snowball, and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. "Ack!" Meg protested, wiping the snow off as most of the girls laughed (Regina and Mulan merely smiled). "Why do you people keep throwing things in my face?"

"Just be glad you haven't annoyed me yet." Regina said, conjuring a fireball while still lounging on the couch. "My annoyance tends to leave more...permanent marks."

"Wellp, that's not scary at all." Emma said sarcastically.

"No? I'll have to try harder then." Regina drawled, smirking.

"Would you two stop eye banging?" Meg teased. "It's making the rest of us uncomfortable." Emma and Regina both blushed slightly, and Emma threw a pillow at the Greek girl. Meg tossed the pillow aside only to get smacked in the face with a rotten apple.

"I warn you not to annoy me, and then you annoy me." Regina sighed. "You really are idiotic. However, I get the feeling that the headmaster would frown on me setting you on fire, so consider that a warning." Meg opened her mouth to retort, but then another pillow hit her in the face. Everyone stared at the redhead to Elsa's right, who blushed.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were all throwing things at her now." Elsa chuckled as she sat down.

"We might as well be. Perhaps you should introduce yourself?" The redhead nodded, then stood up.

"Hi, I'm Ariel Tritonsdaughter, youngest princess of Atlantica."

"Wait, you're a mermaid? How can you be a mermaid, you're wearing pants." Anna asked. Ariel blushed again and ran a hand through her somewhat absurdly long hair, which reached her lower back.

"Daddy thought it would be good for me to learn about the rest of the world, and that Crown Royal would be the safest place to do that, so he used his magic to give me legs for the year."

"That doesn't sound like King Triton." Elsa said with a frown. Ariel looked her, then her eyes widened.

"I know you! You're the one who kept freezing the ocean around Arendelle the whole summer!" Elsa groaned.

"I was ten. The scary fish people were swimming at me with swords drawn. I defended myself."

"So that's why the North Sea froze over eight years ago." Regina mused. "I remember mother getting incredibly frustrated that it kept freezing no matter how many times she tried to melt it. She blamed the Frost Giants."

"And I wondered why it kept thawing so quickly." Elsa said thoughtfully.

"Well, anyway, Daddy talked to Mister Strange,"

"Doctor Strange." Regina whispered so only Elsa could hear, looking pained.

"And Mister Strange convinced him that we couldn't keep hiding from humans, and that they wouldn't try to eat us anyway, so here I am!" Ariel concluded happily, sitting down. Merida stood up from the armchair opposite Aurora.

"Hi, I'm Crown Princess Merida of Scotland, the best archer in all the land." Like Emma, Merida gave off an air of not liking her title. But where Emma seemed awkward because of it, Merida just seemed annoyed by it. Surprisingly, she didn't throw any jabs at Camelot, though rather that was because she was intimidated by Kayley or because she just didn't care to wasn't clear to Elsa. The Scottish were very aware that they'd gotten the raw end if the deal they'd made with Camelot at the Accord of the Standing Stones when King Fergus was still young and the Clans settling into an uneasy alliance, but frankly they'd list no land and guaranteed trading rights with Camelot, so they were stuck in the frustrating position of being shortchanged, but not so shortchanged that anybody who didn't hate Camelot for their own reasons felt sorry for them. Merida sat down and Meg...Meg raised an arm, but didn't stand up.

"Hey, I'm Princess Megara of Greece, but you can call me Meg. Your turn Gingersnap." Anna rolled her eyes, a common reaction to Meg Elsa was discovering, and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I'm the Crown Princess of Corona at the moment, though if my parents have any more kids I'm going to try and abdicate because me in charge of a country? Yikes, no thank you. I'm the Mistress of All Things Chocolate, Champion Coffee Maker, and Ruler of the Stables. I like..." Anna trailed off, embarrassed, and glared at Regina and Merida in turns. "You guys were supposed to stop me if I started rambling!" She moaned.

"I'm sorry dear, but it was far too entertaining for me to want to stop you." Regina said unapologetically. Anna turned bright red and started spluttering, and Elsa held a hand up to her mouth to hide her grin. Anna was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's talk about the missing. There are some Disney Princesses that I left out, and I feel like I should explain why they're not here:  
> Jasmine: I'll admit it, to me Jasmine is just a less interesting version of Ariel or Merida. I don't really like the character and I couldn't really think of anything to do with her.  
> Cinderella-I do kind of like Cinderella, but she didn't really provide many story ideas, and with a main cast of 12 people I didn't feel like trying to force out ideas with her.  
> Pocahontas-I agree with the Nostalgia Chick on this one. I find her boring and had no real desire to work her into the story.  
> Tiana-I like her, but having her attend Crown Royal didn't make much sense. She may pop up later on in the story.  
> Belle-same as Tiana. In fact, she is referenced in this chapter. She definitely will pop up later.
> 
> Also, Mulan and Aurora are based on their Once Upon a Time versions, cause I find those more interesting.
> 
> Now, geography.
> 
> The Whitelands are where France would be. Emma's mother is Queen Mary, not Snow White, and her family has never really interacted with Regina's.
> 
> Delandia is the Balkan Peninsula. For those who don't know, Ravenna is the name of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Huntsman, because I refuse to call her Grimhilde. Aurora and Snow were raised by their mothers and kept very sheltered in an attempt to protect them, and Crown Royal is their first time outside the castle grounds. Aurora is curious and eager to learn more about the world, while Snow is very innocent and doesn't realize much of what she's missing.
> 
> Atlantica is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, surprise surprise. Doctor Strange just got to Triton and convinced him that it was better for his children to learn about the human world from a safe place rather than fearing something they knew nothing about before Ariel could meet Ursula.
> 
> China is exactly as it was depicted in the Mulan movie, minus gunpowder. The jury is still out on whether or not Mushu will pop up.
> 
> Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Kayley blinked blearily as a gentle knocking on the door woke her up. "Nobody's home!" Meg yelled irritably, burrowing deeper under her blankets and pillows. Kayley looked over at Elsa's bed, and was surprised to find it already empty, the bed made neatly. She sighed and slid out of bed, grabbing her sword as she made her way to the door. While most enemies didn't bother knocking on the door, some did. Morgan Le Fey, for example, had a tendency to be almost disturbingly nice and polite. At any rate, fortune favored the prepared. She opened the door to find Mulan standing there. "What?" Kayley groaned. Yes, growing up on a farm estate had left her used to waking up early, but there was a difference between being used to something and liking it.

"I thought you might wish to spar." Mulan said frankly. "I've heard several of the other girls debating which of us would be victorious in a fight and I admit, I have wondered that myself."

"Really?" Kayley asked, surprised. Mulan smiled.

"There aren't so many female warriors in the world that I haven't heard of you." Kayley nodded.

"True, I've heard of you too." She said with a smile.

"So, spar?" Kayley shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Just let me grab shoes." Even here where things were supposedly safe Kayley wore pajamas that she was comfortable fighting in, but shoes just weren't something she was willing to sleep in. Her feet would be fine running through the castle bare, and if they were attacked she didn't plan on running anyway. There were six crown princesses and three more princesses who, while not first in the line of succession, were still royalty living on this floor. On the other hand, she was merely a lady, and a knight. If they were attacked, she'd stay behind to protect the others. Kayley chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled boots on. She didn't like dwelling on dark things. It was counterproductive. The girl stood up, paused, then took a tentative step towards Meg.

"Puppy, if you try to wake me up I will strangle you with my hair." Meg growled.

"You don't want to see me fight Mulan?"

"Will either of you be in bikinis?" Kayley blushed.

"No!"

"Then no."

"I thought you'd have wanted to place bets on our fight at least. Since when do you turn down chances to get money?"

"I already put twenty crowns on you to win. Anya, Regina, and Emma are all exercisers, the freaks. One of them'll see the fight and report back." Kayley sighed. She liked both of her roommates and had been hoping that at least one of them would be watching, but oh well. She turned to Mulan and shrugged, putting her sword down on her bed as she walked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time

Elsa stood in the center of the ring, breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Crown Royal's exercise rooms included a ring for dueling, apparently a remnant of when two Greek princesses, Diana and Xena if Elsa remembered correctly, had studied here. Regina had woken her up, using magic to quiet her footsteps so as to not wake up Meg or Kayley. The brunette had asked her to come practice magic with her. Elsa wasn't used to practicing magic with someone else who had magic. Regina though, was. And she'd been quite insistent. Eventually Elsa had agreed, and they'd gone out of the dorms to the ground level. Regina smirked. Her repertoire was impressive, and much more varied than her own Elsa had to admit. But there was one advantage Elsa had that Regina didn't. Regina's magic was structured. She needed specific spells to do specific things, and that took time. Elsa's however, was nature magic, which meant it was more wild. Regina could do lots of things, but Elsa could do anything. And Regina's magic was centered around destruction, while Elsa's was centered around creation. If Regina wanted to avoid being hit, she had to teleport away, which took time and gave Elsa breathing room too. On the other hand Elsa simply had to make a wall, and she could do that with one hand while throwing spikes at Regina with the other. But that smirk...Regina's smirk worried Elsa. "Ready dear?" She drawled.

"As I'll ever be." Elsa replied, readying herself. Now would be a good time to bring out her snow guard she thought. As she started to picture it in her mind however, in the split second it took her to begin to make the thing, Regina disappeared. And then reappeared two feet in the air directly above Elsa. The Snow Princess yelped as the Dark Princess fell on top of her, the two hitting the floor in a messy tangle of limbs.

"Interesting tactic." A voice mused. The two witches looked up to see Anya standing over them. "It certainly looks fun." She continued, looking around the ring. "But you mind thawing the ice?" Elsa looked around and was startled to see ice spikes all over the ground, as well as a few walls Regina hadn't melted.

"Right, sorry." Elsa said, waving her hand. Instantly the ice melted in light, not leaving any water behind. She looked at Regina. "So, how did I do?" Elsa asked, standing up and offering her hand to Regina, who took it.

"Excellent. I haven't had a spar like that in years." Regina said, her voice full of quiet satisfaction. "You are very impressive." Elsa blushed slightly.

"You're good too. Tell me though, why do you not require incantations for your fire or teleportation?" Regina's face darkened.

"They were taught to me by my first master. He taught mother everything she knew, so she got him to teach me. His magic is darker, based on emotion. Hate and anger mainly, which I have plenty of. I try to limit my use of those techniques now that I have other, less dangerous methods." Elsa nodded.

"I see." Before she could say anything else though, Kayley and Mulan walked in.

"Oh, are you guys using the ring?" Kayley asked, looking at the other three.

"No, we just finished." Elsa assured her. She looked at the two soldiers, taking in the training swords they were carrying. "Are you two going to spar?"

"That was the plan." Mulan said, nodding.

"Well then, we'll get out of your way." Regina said, nodding and walking over to a row of bleachers that were placed so people could watch what was going on. Anya shrugged and followed her, as did Elsa.

"Interesting." Anya murmured, watching Mulan and Kayley raise their swords and start circling each other. Elsa noticed that Mulan's stance was straighter, her sword held in front of her with both hands, while Kayley seemed more relaxed, holding her sword at her side with the tip pointed at the ground and using only one hand, despite her sword being larger than Mulan's.

"What's interesting?" Regina asked.

"Mulan's got a standard Chinese broadsword, but Kayley...Kayley's got a bastard longsword. You don't see those very often." Elsa looked at Kayley's practice sword. Now that Anya had pointed it out, it did look like a cross between a katana and a claymore.

"I wonder if her real sword is one of those too." Elsa mused.

"Most likely. No sense practicing with something you'll never use." Anya said with a shrug. Kayley lunged forward, lashing out at Mulan who deftly blocked the blow, letting Kayley slide forward and attempting to jab the other girl in the face, only for her to dance away. Mulan brought her sword up for an overhead blow, but was forced to retreat back a few steps when Kayley swung at her stomach. Kayley pressed her advantage, aiming for Mulan's neck, letting out a growl of frustration when the Chinese girl neatly sidestepped. "And that's even more interesting." Anya said, watching the two hack away at each other.

"What is?" Elsa asked.

"Look at how they move. Mulan is very rigid, very strict in how she moves. Chinese style is based on that, no wasted movements, very economic, but she's even more so. You can tell she took up the sword reluctantly and only stuck with it because she was so good at it. Now look at Kayley." They watched as Kayley pirouetted away from Mulan like a ballerina, striking at her back. "She's essentially dancing. Unorthodox, but effective, especially against an opponent used to a more...reserved style."

"Let me guess. That's not standard Camelot tactics?" Regina asked. Elsa listened, wincing when Mulan scored the first blow, hitting Kayley's left shoulder. Surprisingly, the younger girl didn't react at all besides backpedalling away.

"Nope." Anya said, popping the P. "Camelot style's a lot like Chinese style, just with bigger swords and more armor really. And that's what the biggest difference between those two is. Mulan fights because that's her job, but she's starting to enjoy it, and that worries her. Kayley though? She loves fighting. It's what she lives for." Elsa blinked, startled, then looked at the duel again. Sure enough, while Mulan's expression was stern and focused, Kayley had a big grin on her face.

"Do you think she's bloodthirsty?" Regina asked clinically.

"I doubt it." Anya snorted. "She's too much of a puppy." In the ring, Mulan brought her sword down on Kayley's with all her strength, sending the smaller girl staggering off balance. Smirking slightly, Mulan raised her sword for another overhead blow, swinging too fast for most people to follow. To the shock of everyone however, Kayley caught the blade in her left hand. Mulan stared as Kayley didn't even flinch, instead squeezing on the hickory blade. The others' eyes widened even further when a loud crack filled the air. Before Mulan could react however, Kayley Spartan kicked her, knocking her to the ground, then pressed the tip of her blade to the Chinese girl's throat.

"Yield?" Kayley asked politely. Mulan stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I yield." She raised an eyebrow as she stood up. "You realize though, that tactic would never have worked with real swords."

"Don't be so sure of that." Kayley said with a smile, pulling down on her left sleeve to make sure the cuff of the sleeve met the cuff of her glove.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time-Paris  
A man in a silk suit stood on a balcony, looking down at the City of Lights. "Sir, are you sure you should be outside? Anybody could see you." A large, muscular man said from behind him. The man in the suit chuckled, and turned back.

"Contrary to popular belief, the Detective cannot see everything my friend." He said, walking inside. He selected a cigarette, slid it into the ivory holder he kept on his desk, and lit it. "Now then, are there any interesting rumors I should know about?" He asked, blowing a smoke ring.

"Facillier's 'friends' say that the Mad Monk is coming to Paris." The other man said uncomfortably.

"So, he finally found out about the Detective's pet." The man said with another chuckle. "I do believe this will provide us with exactly the distraction we need. Ready the men. You'll leave the instant he arrives."

"You're not worried he'll mess things up? If he succeeds..."

"He won't succeed. The last Romanov is stronger than he'll expect, as are her new friends, and the Detective thinks of her as her daughter. He'll be a useful distraction, and a good way for me to see exactly how strong these girls are, nothing more." The muscular man nodded.

"If you say so sir. I'll prepare the men right away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I forgot ages again, so here you go-Anya and Mulan are 18, Aurora and Emma are 17, and Snow and Ariel are 16.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, I'll explain who the non princess characters who've been mentioned by name are:
> 
> Doctor Strange-he's a Marvel character, the strongest magic user on the planet. He is the Sorcerer Supreme, tasked with defending the Earth from beings straight out of Lovecraft, all by himself. And in this universe Regina is his apprentice.  
> The Detective-strictly speaking, she's sort of an OC, but not really. More an alternate version of an established Disney character. More will be revealed about her in time, so please be patient.
> 
> And finally, yes the villains are getting involved now. The plot will still have it's light, fluffy moments, but there'll be some dark parts too. Nothing too dark, but, well...let's just say there's a reason so many of these girls have taken a level in badass compared to their canon counterparts.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa looked up as Kayley let out a huff of frustration. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I hate geometry." Kayley groaned.

"That's why I don't do homework." Meg said idly, turning a page in her newest book. "Nothing but stress." Elsa rolled her eyes as she walked over to Kayley.

"It's a good thing you didn't end up with any of the sixteen year olds." She remarked. "You'd make a horrible role model." Meg's eyes lit up.

"I could've been Snow's roommate! Oh, that would've been so much fun!"

"Anya would have thrown you out a window by now if that was the case." Elsa pointed out. Meg sighed.

"I know. Dammit, why is Wonder Girl so determined to keep Snow innocent? Doesn't she know how much fun she could be having if Kitten actually knew what sex was?" Elsa chose not to dignify that with a response, instead looking over Kayley's shoulder at the younger girl's homework.

"Is this what you're working on?" She asked, pointing at the problem in question. Kayley sighed again, nodding.

"I thought sewing was hard!" She groaned. "Why do I need to know this? I'm a knight, not an architect."

"Once again, that's why I don't do homework." Meg said with a chuckle.

"How exactly do you plan on graduating?" Elsa demanded.

"I don't." Meg said with a shrug, not looking up from her book. "It's not like I'll be ruling a kingdom or anything." Both of her roommates looked at her.

"But...how are you going to live?" Kayley asked. "It's not like you fight or anything." Meg shrugged again.

"I've got a few ideas. Worst case scenario, well, I've read enough books like this that I can write them for a living."

"Right, well..." Elsa said, refocusing on Kayley's homework so she wouldn't have to think about Meg writing porn for a living. "Fractals are actually pretty easy." Kayley stared at her in disbelief.

"Easy?"

"Look..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later

Kayley and Elsa looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Kayley called, looking hopeful. Emma opened the door.

"Hey Kayley, would you help me with my sword work?" The blonde asked.

"Oh god yes!" Kayley exclaimed in relief, standing up so quickly her chair was knocked over. "Anything but math!" Elsa rolled her eyes as she set the chair back up.

"I don't know why you complain so much. You're not bad at math really."

"It's even more boring than etiquette!" Kayley moaned. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"I know, right?" Emma agreed as they left. Elsa rolled her eyes once more and returned to her own homework. A few minutes later though, there was a knock on the door, and Anna stuck her head in.

"Elsa, uh, I noticed you didn't have any trouble in math class, and I was wondering if you could help me with my homework? I don't really understand it. But it's okay if you don't want to. Really! I'm sure you're very busy and...I'll just go."

"I'd love to help." Elsa quickly assured the girl as she turned to leave. "It's no trouble, really."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, giving Elsa a shy smile.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to help you." There was a slight pause as Elsa and Anna smiled at each other before both looked away, blushing slightly. Meg chuckled, but just gave Elsa an innocent smile when her roommate looked questioningly at her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time

Emma and Kayley entered the gym to find that the ring was once again taken by Mulan, though this time she was sparring with Anya. Well, it was sort of sparring. Anya wasn't using a sword, instead using her fists. Aurora and Snow were sitting on the stands, both looking like they were enjoying the show, though Snow also seemed somewhat confused, which wasn't too surprising. From what Aurora had told Emma and Ariel, their parents had somehow never got around to explaining 'the birds and the bees' to their youngest daughter. Personally Emma felt this was a little absurd. There was sheltering your children, and then there was going too far. Kayley watched the spar for a moment, her eyes lingering on Anya's well toned arms, then focused on Emma again. "Right. So, how much sword training do you have?" She asked. It was a pertinent question. If Emma had none, then they wouldn't need the ring because they'd be focusing on the most basic drills. If she had been trained on the other hand, then they'd need to spar so Kayley could see what she had to work with.

"A little. The guards taught me some until mother caught them, and my oldest sister teaches me a bit whenever she visits."

"Wait, oldest sister? I thought you were the crown princess." Kayley asked, frowning.

"I am, but I've got two older sisters. Both of them gave up their claim to the throne though. My oldest sister fell in love with a blacksmith and ran off to the Caribbean with him, and my other older sister fell in love with another woman and also ran away. They've got a kid now I think."

"She ran away because she fell in live with another woman? I didn't realize that that was illegal in the Whitelands."

"Oh, it's not." Emma said quickly. "It's just that the other woman was a vampire, which technically counts as both necrophilia and an inter-species romance under the laws, so...yeah. It's a pity though. I liked Alice." Kayley shook her head.

"At any rate, if you've had a little training we'll need to spar, so we've got to wait for them to finish up first." The two turned back to the ring in time to see Mulan knock Anya to the ground, sword at the Russian girl's throat.

"Do you give up?" Mulan asked. Anya grinned up at her.

"Give up? Never. Yield for the time being so others can use the ring. Sure, why not?" Mulan looked nonplussed, but stepped aside and helped Anya up. The redhead nodded and hopped out of the ring before looking at Snow. "You want to go get coffee? I know a great place in Paris." Snow looked at her sister, who nodded.

"I'd like that very much, thank you." Snow said shyly. Anya smiled.

"Great, just let me clean up and I'll meet you in the common room." She nodded politely at Aurora, Emma, and Kayley and left. The minute the doors closed behind her Mulan let out a long sigh and leaned against the corner post of the ring.

"She hits hard?" Kayley asked.

"You have no idea." Mulan groaned. "And I don't think she was kidding about never giving up. The girl hits like a sledgehammer and moves like a dragon."

"Well, skill beats power." Kayley said with a shrug.

"If skill can move fast enough." Mulan countered. "I took five hits from her and it was worse than that time I got swept up by an avalanche."

"What'd you expect?" Emma asked. "She was trained by the detective."

"Yeah, but still..." Mulan groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Elsanna is endgame. I just keep getting distracted by the other characters. I promise Elsa and Anna will interact more in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Anya was waiting in the common room when Snow walked up to her, Anna and Elsa close behind her. "Um, is it alright if they come with us?" Snow asked nervously. "They want to get off campus too." Anya fought to keep her disappointment from showing. It wasn't like she'd flat out asked Snow on a date after all.

"Sure, no problem." Anya said with a shrug. Elsa winced slightly, picking up on the other girl's disappointment, and mouthed 'sorry' over Anna and Snow's heads. She'd been concerned when Snow had asked, but Anna had been so enthusiastic she couldn't say no. Meg had declined on the basis that every time she was around Anya and Snow at the same time the Russian girl ended up hurting her.

"So, where are we going?" Anna asked excitedly.

"There's a little coffee shop over by the Louvre. One of the owners practically worships coffee, so it's really good." Anya said as the headed down the main staircase. "I'm friends with the owners, and I want to see them again anyway."

"Do they have chocolate too?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes as if to say that any place that didn't sell chocolate couldn't possibly be good. Anya considered lying in hopes the ginger would leave, in which case Elsa would also probably leave, but decided against it. Too much could go wrong.

"Yep. They've got a lot of hot chocolate on the menu."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anna said excitedly, grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling the blonde along behind her. Snow blinked.

"She's rather excitable, isn't she?" Snow asked, looking up at Anya. Anya sighed.

"Yes. Yes she is."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes later

"Here we are." Anya said happily as they stepped off the streetcar. "And it looks like we missed the lunch rush too." The coffee shop in question was on the smaller side, with a large glass window and door showing an empty interior. Over the door was an orange circle, with twelve pairs of scissors coming out of it like sunbeams. Underneath it was a wooden sign with words carved into it.

"Sunblade Cafe?" Anna read the sign questioningly.

"That's an...interesting name." Elsa said slowly. Anya shrugged.

"They couldn't agree on a name and logo, so they compromised." She said, walking inside. A bell dinged, prompting the young woman next to the cash register looked up. To Elsa and Anna's surprise, the young woman was just as pale as Snow and Elsa, with long, wavy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, welcome to the Sunblade, oh it's just you." She sighed. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Jade." She said with a smile. Jade smirked.

"Hey, you wanted hugs you should have come when when Tori was manning the register." She looked over Anya's friends and raised an eyebrow. "Who're they?"

"Elsa of Arendelle, Anna of Corona, and Snow White of Delandia." Anya said, pointing at each of them in turn. Jade grinned.

"Vega! Change the prices on the menu to the nobility rates." She called. A young woman with straight, long brown hair and slightly brown skin stuck her head out the kitchen doorway.

"First of all, I really don't think you can keep calling me Vega when that's not part of my name anymore." The new young woman said in fond exasperation. "And secondly, I told you, we're not making higher prices for richer customers."

"I swear you have no business sense." Jade muttered. "I don't know why I married you."

"Because you love me." The other young woman cooed, draping herself over Jade's shoulders in a hug. Anya coughed, noticing that the young woman was seconds away from groping her wife's rather large chest.

"Hey Tori." Tori gave a small shriek and jumped away from Jade.

"Ah! Hey Anya! Wh...when did you get here?" Jade sighed and banged her head against the cash register.

"Really, really wonder." She murmured.

"Three minutes ago." Anya said frankly, smiling as Tori blushed furiously. She looked at her friends. Snow looked curious and slightly confused, Elsa was staring pointedly at the menu board above the counter, and Anna was alternating between looking at the floor and admiring Elsa's rear while blushing slightly.

"Right...ha ha...What do you guys want?" Tori asked, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"I think I'll have the white chocolate peppermint mocha." Elsa said, still not taking her eyes off the menu for her own mental safety.

"Melted candy bar in a cup." Jade muttered, writing the order down on her notepad.

"I'll take the Russian Summer." Anya said.

"Coffee with enough vodka to kill an elephant."

"Uhm...the Apple Spring sounds good." Snow said hesitantly, looking at Anya for approval. Anya nodded and as rewarded with a small smile.

"Something that can't decide if wants to be an apple pie or a cup of coffee." Jade continued to editorialize, though at least she was muttering them to herself so the others could pretend not to hear her. "And what'll you have?" She looked at Anna, who was currently transfixed by Elsa's tight jean encased rear end. "Hey Gingy! What do you want?" Jade snapped. Anna jumped, startled.

"What?"

"I swear you're as bad as Tori." Jade sighed. "You just aim lower on the body." This last part was muttered, so only Anya and Anna heard it. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Uh..." Anna looked up at the menu board as if noticing it for the first time. "What's a Jamocha Shake?"

"Heaven in milkshake form coming up." Jade said, writing Anna's 'order' down and turning away.

"H...hey!" Anna protested. "I didn't actually order that!"

"Too bad." Jade said as she walked into the kitchen. "You try my patience you get what I give you."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six minutes later

Anna took a sip of her milkshake and immediately forgave Jade. "This is amazing! Marry me!" She begged, leaning against the counter and staring up at Jade, who looked at her as if she was seriously considering the offer.

"Hey!" Tori protested, whacking Jade on the arm. "You're already married, remember?"

"Well too be fair," Jade said with a smirk "She's the crown princess of Corona and you're...remind me what benefits I get from this relationship again?" Tori whacked her again. "Ah, spousal abuse, right." Jade looked at Anna. "Promise to never call me by any pet names and you've got a deal." Tori glared.

"Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight Jadey." Jade snorted, completely unapologetic.

"Please, we both know that if I'm on the couch you'll just end up there too after a couple hours."

"Uh, excuse me." Snow interrupted tentatively. "How did you know that Anna was the crown princess of Corona? Anya didn't say that."

"Easy. I read newspapers." Jade said with a shrug. "Corona's important enough and their royal family's small enough that I recognize them fairly easy. It's not like it's Scotland or the Southern Isles." Snow nodded and returned to her drink, leaving Jade and Tori to work out their marital dispute and making Elsa wonder how they managed to stay in business, let alone married.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirty minutes later

Elsa asked Anya about the odd couple as they climbed onto a street train. Fortunately it wasn't a busy hour, and they were able to get the last car all to themselves. Anya shrugged. "They don't act like that in front of most customers, but they know me so they didn't worry about acting like automatons in front of us. As for their marriage, well, they've known each other since they were both sixteen. After knowing someone for nine years, you get used to their insanity. Tori knows that Jade only means a third of what she says, and she's got Jade completely whipped anyways. They love each other regardless. Speaking of Tori, what was that paper she slipped you as we left?" Elsa blushed and unfolded the sheet of notebook paper to reveal the recipe for the Jamocha Shake. Anya whistled. "Wow, she must have really liked you. Jade would kill her if she knew Tori had handed out a recipe like that."

"I thought as much." Elsa nodded, carefully folding up the paper and pocketing it.

"Well at least now you know how to get Anna to propose to you." Anya said with a chuckle. Elsa blushed, but before she could say anything a yawning Snow walked across the car and sat down next to Anya. "How are you tired?" Anya marveled. "You just drank thirty two ounces of cinnamon and sugar laced coffee!" Snow shrugged helplessly and curled up into Anya, closing her eyes. Elsa and Anna both struggled to keep their laughter contained at the look on Anya's face as the girl tried to figure out how to respond to this new situation.

"You make a good pillow." Snow murmured, grabbing Anya's arm and draping it over herself. Anya started blushing so hard it looked like her face was on fire, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Both Anna and Elsa burst out laughing, Anna clutching her sides. It was made all the more hilarious by the simple fact that Snow legitimately didn't seem to realize the effect she had on Anya, and was therefore causing the older girl extreme discomfort completely innocently.

"Shut up." Anya hissed. "Stop acting like Meg and let her sleep." That got both of them to quiet down, though they were still shaking with laughter. None of them noticed the small green creatures that flew to the strip of metal that joined the cars together. They remained completely oblivious as the beings heated the joining until it snapped right as they were about to reach the top of the highest hill in Paris.

"Ahhh!" Anna screamed as they started plummeting backwards. "What's going on?"

"We're not connected to the rest of the street train anymore!" Elsa yelled, staring out the front windows in shock. Snow stumbled backwards, only for Anya to quickly grab her and stop her fall.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" Anya demanded, looking out the back as they raced towards the bank at the bottom of the hill.

"Actually yes!" Elsa replied, wrenching open one of the doors. Anna quickly lunged forward and grabbed the back of Elsa's shirt, perhaps sensing what the older girl was about to do, bracing her. Elsa pointed her hands down the street and started conjuring snow, making a thick, deep drift ten feet down the hill from them. "Jump!" Elsa yelled, doing just that with Anna a second behind her. Anya grabbed Snow and followed suit, twisting in midair so that Snow would be on top when they landed. The girls watched, stunned, as the car crashed two seconds later and, after another second, exploded.

"Ooh, wow, glad we weren't on that." Anna said, seemingly unfazed. "Why do vehicles that I'm on always explode after they crash? I mean seriously, how did that explode?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six hours later

A woman with long brown hair, a simple blue dress, and no face walked up to one of the officers, surveying the wreck. "Detective." The officer acknowledged, not at all bothered by the woman's lack of a face.

"Jane. What are you doing here? This isn't a homicide scene." Officer Rizzoli snorted.

"The joinings on those street trains are made by the Sato Corporation, and they're reinforced with runes. The odds of those breaking is tiny. And then there's the passengers. The crown princesses of Arendelle and Corona, the princess who's second in line for the throne of Delandia, and your adopted daughter. No way this was an accident." She gave the Detective a sideways glance. "But you already knew that. Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment, no." The faceless woman sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Three years ago I'd have been sure it was him but now? I'm going to need some time to examine the wreckage and see what happened." Jane nodded.

"Take all the time you need, just make sure you wear gloves." The Detective snorted as she pulled a pair on, giving the distinct impression that she was rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, Paris has the topography of San Francisco now apparently. Not sure how that happened. Heh heh...so I combined my two favorite cities, sue me! I think I made it clear that I was throwing geography out the window when I put Paris in Switzerland  
> ...
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Anyway, so a street train is essentially a standard train made up of stereotypical San Francisco streetcars pulled by a team of enchanted Clydesdales.
> 
> And now Rasputin is here! Finally we have the gauge hinting of a plot! (Insert insane laughter here)
> 
> ...
> 
> I've got to stop drinking the Hawaiian Punch after I spike it.
> 
> At any rate, thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Anna opened her door to find Elsa standing there in the hallway. "Oh, hi Elsa!" Anna said brightly. "How are you? Thanks for your help with math by the way, it really made things easier. I swear, I never..." Elsa gave a small smile as Anna started rambling. The redhead was so adorable it was absurd. Meg called her adorkable, claiming that Anna was adorable because she was a spaz, compared to Snow who was adorable because she was a five year old in a sixteen year old's body. "Wait, what?" Anna asked herself, making Elsa blush reflexively. She didn't know exactly what Anna had said, but she knew that Anna only said that when she said something about how attractive she thought Elsa was without meaning to. Elsa wasn't used to such compliments, and so they still made her blush, especially since she knew that Anna meant every word.

"Anna, I heard you say that you've never seen snow before." Anna blinked in surprise.

"Well, yeah. There's not really a lot of snow in Corona. We have to import most of our ice for iceboxes from Arendelle." Elsa nodded, then gave Anna a shy smile.

"Well, Anna, do you want to build a Snowman?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five minutes later

Elsa and Anna stood in the middle of an old ballroom. "Ready?" Elsa asked with a smile. Anna looked at her in confusion.

"Ready for what?" She asked. "I mean, you still haven't told me exactly what we're doing." Elsa's smile grew wider and she gathered a small sphere of energy in her hands, then threw it into the air. It formed a giant snowflake just below the ceiling and then burst, showering the room with light, fluffy flakes of snow. Elsa tapped the marble floor with her foot, coating it in ice. Anna spun around in a circle, eyes wide.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed. Strictly speaking she'd known that Elsa had powers. Ariel had referenced it when they were all introducing themselves, and Elsa had saved them the day before with them, but it hadn't really clicked. Plus, she'd been in shock after the exploding car. But now she could fully appreciate just how amazing Elsa's powers were. And then, because she had all the grace of a drunk camel, Anna slid on the ice and fell. Elsa quickly made a snow drift under the redhead, cushioning her.

"Careful." Elsa chuckled, sliding over to where Anna lay. The younger girl stuck her tongue out at Elsa, prompting another chuckle from the blonde. Elsa helped her up, then waved a hand, conjuring ice skates onto her feet. Anna's eyes widened comically.

"You can make clothes too?" Elsa nodded as she took Anna's hands.

"The color schemes are rather limited, but yes." She said, slowly kicking backwards and pulling Anna around behind her.

"Uh, Elsa, this might not be the best idea." Anna said nervously, looking down at the icy floor as Elsa propelled them along. "I mean, I just tripped while standing still."

"It's fine. I've got you." Elsa assure her. Two seconds later, Anna somehow managed to trip. (Elsa was completely baffled as to how she managed this, since Anna literally didn't have to do anything but remain upright.) They fell backwards, Elsa barely managing to create another drift to cushion their fall. As they fell, Anna pulled off another impressive feat and moved her body up six inches so that her face was right above Elsa's. The two stared at each other.

"Told you." Anna said shakily, her face bright red as she realized that she was pressed against Elsa. The way the older girl's eyes had darkened was not lost on her either.

"I stand corrected. You are supernaturally clumsy." Elsa said dryly, her own voice slightly shaky as well.

"Hey! I am not!" Anna protested weakly.

"Anna, all you had to do was stay upright. You didn't even have to move your feet. And somehow you still managed to trip." Anna pouted.

"You've been spending way too much time with Regina." Elsa just rolled her eyes in response. There was a moment's silence, then Elsa shifted.

"Anna, do you want to get off of me?" She asked. Anna paused, then shook her head.

"Not really, no. You're comfortable." Elsa blushed darker and unconsciously licked her lips. Anna noticed and bit her own lip. "Screw it." She muttered, deciding to go ahead and be impulsive again. Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Screw it? What do you mean, scre..." She was cut of by Anna leaning down and pressing her lips against Elsa's. The older girl's eyes widened and Anna slowly pulled away, panting slightly and her teal eyes very dark.

"Sorry, I just...you're really, really pretty. I mean, I know Jade and Regina are beautiful, but you're beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you're not full! You're...more beautiful." Elsa smiled shyly, reached up and put a hand on the back of Anna's head, and pulled her down for another, deeper, kiss. This kiss lasted a good thirty seconds, and when they broke apart Anna blinked owlishly. "...Wait, what?" Elsa smiled again and pulled Anna back down so she could repeat herself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Omake (yeah, this is a random, funny idea I had that didn't really seem to fit anywhere. I consider it canon, but it's not plot relevant or anything, so feel free to ignore it if you don't like it. It probably won't be referenced in future chapters.)

In the aftermath of the accident, most of the girls were gathered together in the common room, just talking. Elsa and Regina, however, had gone to bed early, blaming tests the next day. When they left, the others all failed to notice the looks Meg and Merida gave each other. They did, however, notice when the two girls began arguing excessively loudly for no reason the others could determine two hours later. All attempts to quiet them so they wouldn't wake up Elsa and Regina failed. And, sure enough, they succeeded in waking the two studious girls up.

All conversation stopped as Elsa and Regina walked into the common room, both half dead from being woken up and their hair messy. And, because even princesses have laundry days, both of them were wearing boxers and tank tops. "Could you keep it down? We are trying to sleep." Regina murmured, still so out of it that she didn't notice the way all the other girls (minus Elsa of course) were staring at her.

"Yeah, no problem." Merida assured her.

"Thanks." Elsa said, turning around and stifling a yawn. There was a long moment of silence as the others watched them walk away. Even Snow was riveted.

"Wellp, don't say we never did anything for you." Meg cackled after the two had gone into their respective bedrooms, giving Merida a high five.

"Alright, show of hands." Emma said, blinking owlishly. "Who else was secure in their sexuality before meeting those two?" Everyone but Snow, Anya, Meg, and Kayley raised their hands.

"Really?" Mulan asked skeptically. "I get Snow, but you three?" Kayley shrugged.

"I've known I liked women since I was fifteen and I realized all my fantasies were about rescuing damsels in distress. Never men, not once."

"Pretty much, yeah." Meg agreed. "Less saving and more seducing though."

"Jade utterly destroyed any thoughts I had of being straight after she hit puberty." Anya admitted.

"Damn, I have got to meet this Jade chick." Meg mused.

"I think I would like to meet her too." Aurora said with a nod. Anya sighed.

"Fine, we can go again next week. But we're walking. I'm not doing street trains for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

Anya grumbled as she walked into her bedroom, Mulan behind her. "Why do I always get paired with Meg in chemistry?" She groaned, throwing her trench coat off and onto her bed, then sinking into her chair.

"Because you're the most blast resistant one of us." Mulan said flatly. Anya stared at her.

"What?"

"Meg's concoctions have a tendency to explode because she refuses to study." Mulan explained, sitting stiffly in her own chair. "Out of all of us, you are the most likely to survive said explosions. Your height and determination to protect Snow from everything also make you an excellent blast shield."

"What?" Anya spluttered. "What about Elsa or Regina? They have magic!"

"Elsa doesn't like using her powers and her reaction time isn't fast enough to create an adequate shield. And as for Regina..." Mulan raised an eyebrow. "Name one time when we've been split into groups that she didn't pair up with Emma." Anya paused. There weren't any. She sighed.

"You know, I don't know that I've ever seen two people so mutually oblivious." She remarked. Mulan nodded.

"Neither Emma nor Regina seem to realize that the attraction they have for the other is mutual. And so they're in denial about it, trying to pretend that they don't like the other so they won't get hurt." Anya raised an eyebrow.

"You're just quoting Aurora, aren't you?" Mulan blushed slightly and looked away, making the redhead snort. 'Speaking of being in denial.' She thought, smirking at Mulan before turning to deal with her homework.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six hours later

Three green gargoyle things slipped into the dorms, causing Regina to wake up with a start. 'Chaos magic? Here?' She thought, looking around. '...Cipher, but not...it's diluted. A pawn then. But who is it after?' She stood up and walked over to the door. She put a hand on the doorknob, only to pull it back with a hiss of pain. Whatever it was had practically melted the doorknobs.

Across the hall, Mulan snapped awake as a giggling Anya slowly slipped out of bed. Mulan raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior and sat up, peering at her roommate in the darkness. Her brow furrowed in confusion as Anya headed for the door, the redhead's eyes firmly closed. "Yo, you feel that?" Mushu demanded, sticking his head out of her nightstand. Her guardian had chosen to remain hidden the minute he sensed Regina. Something about 'never try and cheat the Sorcerer Supreme at poker'.

"What should I be feeling?" Mulan hissed, watching Anya warily.

"Chaos magic, and lots of it. Somebody's cursed your roomie! And it ain't a friendly curse either." That was all Mulan needed to hear. She quickly stood up and went to grab Anya, only for the taller girl to throw her off like it was nothing and toss her across the room. The door swung open by itself and Anya walked through it, laughing to herself. Mulan rushed forward, but the door slammed shut behind Anya, the knob glowing red hot.

"Mushu, can you cancel the spell on the door?" The small dragon stared at her from his perch on her shoulder.

"You crazy? That's Bill Cipher's magic! Nothing short of a major sorcerer's going to get through that. The ginger's on her own now." Mulan gritted her teeth in frustration and started throwing herself against the door. The knob was blocked, but that didn't necessarily mean that the whole door was.

In another room, Elsa, Kayley, and Meg all snapped awake. "What is that?" Elsa asked, shuddering violently.

"Chaos magic." Meg said grimly, staring at the closed door. "With a hint of nightmare magic thrown in for spice." Kayley scowled and grabbed her sword, resting it on her shoulder as she headed for the door. "Don't bother Puppy, the doorknob's red hot." Kayley ignored her and the grabbed the doorknob with her still gloved left hand, forcing the door open. Meg blinked. "Ok then." Kayley bolted out of the room to find Anya headed straight for an open window. The three gargoyle like creatures flew towards the window and caused the wall immediately under it to break, giving Anya a clear path outside. Unfortunately, their dorms were on the seventh story. Kayley charged, only for the three creatures to turn on her. Just as they were about to reach her however, two were skewered by an arrow while the other was encased in a sphere of purple light that crushed it. Right as the last creature died Anya crumpled, falling backwards towards the hole in the wall. Kayley's eyes widened and she rushed forward as Regina thrust out a hand, chanting, but someone beat them to it. A blur of yellow, white, and black rushed past them, latching on to Anya and pulling her back to safety. Snow cradled Anya in her lap, panting from the exertion, as Mulan crashed through the door. The Chinese girl staggered forward, then righted herself. Kayley nodded at Regina and Merida, who'd only just lowered her bow.

"Thank you." She said. Regina nodded back and Merida grinned.

"Ach, if it means getting to kill demons I'll help you out whenever you need it." She said happily. Kayley grinned as Aurora stuck her head out the door.

"What just happened? And why did Ariel turn into a mermaid again for a minute there?" The girls who'd been present for most of the events looked at each other.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Regina said finally. "I'm going to have to explain this to everyone and neither Anya nor Elsa will be in any condition to talk for quite some time."

"And last time you tried to wake up Anna she grabbed you in a headlock and used you as a teddy bear until you hexed her." Merida commented. To her credit, Regina only blushed slightly.

"Yes, that is also a factor." She admitted before turning and walking back into her room. Merida cackled and made to follow her, only to be hit by her bedding at a high velocity. "You can sleep on the couch tonight." Regina growled, the door slamming shut and sealing shut. Merida stared at the door, then sighed and stood up.

"Should 'ave seen that one coming." She muttered.

"You're welcome to share my bed!" Meg called cheerfully from her room, where she was attempting to calm down Elsa who seemed to have gone into a state of extreme shock. Merida considered it for a moment, then shook her head.

"I'm good."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twelve hours later

"Wait, what happened?" Emma demanded. Aurora sighed.

"I can't believe you and Anna slept through all that."

"Actually, Miss Swan has an excuse." Regina admitted reluctantly. "As the product of True Love, the type of magic used last night would have come as quite the shock to her system. The effects wouldn't have been as severe as what happened to Elsa, but they'd still be quite intense."

"Snow and I are products of True Love and we weren't effected like that." Aurora pointed out.

"Dear, I am well aware of the style of magic your mothers use. You two were raised in a castle saturated with dark magic, which is only a single step down from chaos magic. As a result, you built up a resistance to it. Emma, however, has no such benefits." Emma blinked in surprise at Regina defending her, then gave a small smile that the older girl acknowledged with a nod.

"Wait, what happened to Elsa?" Anna demanded, looking around. The others stared at her for a long moment.

"What's her excuse?" Aurora asked.

"She has none." Merida chuckled. "She just sleeps like the dead."

"Actually the dead are easier to wake up if the ease with which some people can make zombies is any indication." Regina drawled.

"Shut up!" Anna cried, pouting. Elsa hugged her.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Anna sniffed.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that someone doesn't feel the need to always moc..."

"Even if you do sleep like a hibernating bear." Elsa finished. Anna glared at her and scooted away.

"That's it." She said with a huff, folding her arms and looking away from Elsa. "No hugs, kisses, or cuddles for a week."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen the ten year old version of cutting someone off before." Meg said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, guys?" Anya interrupted, clearing her throat. "This is really entertaining, but apparently I was possessed by demons last night. Could we talk about that?"

"Yes, right." Regina said apologetically. "We don't know much. Those creatures were chaos magic, but not a form of it I've ever seen before."

"So they weren't actual demons?" Merida asked.

"No, they were merely constructs. Low level sentience, designed to carry out a task and then fade into nonexistence."

"Why...why did it hurt like that?" Elsa asked. "I didn't even see them, but it hurt so much." Anna looked at her, then sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well that lasted long Gingersnap." Meg said with a smirk. Anna stuck her tongue out at her as she began rubbing Elsa's back soothingly.

"Your magic is...nature magic." Regina said slowly. She had a theory about what, exactly, Elsa's brand of magic was. Bringing snowmen to life, and freezing entire seas during the summer was beyond regular nature magic. However, now was not the time to bring this theory up. "What attacked Anya last night was chaos magic, nature magic's antithesis. That's likely why Ariel reverted back to her mermaid form for a while as well. It would have interfered with the spell keeping her human. Moreover, whoever conjured those things was using power they received from one of the Great Ones."

"Great Ones?" Emma asked curiously. Regina looked at them seriously.

"In this world, there are a few beings of immeasurable power. Beings that even gods are afraid of." Meg snorted at that, causing Regina to give her a sharp look. "I am not exaggerating. I study under the tutelage of Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, who's job is to deal with threats like them. There are six Great Ones who spend time on Earth-Chernabog, The Lord of Bald Mountain. Ben and Becky Brightly, the Shifting Twins. Klarion, The Lord of Chaos. Rumplestilskin, the Dark One. And Bill Cipher, Lord of the Dreamscape. Judging from what happened last night, I'd say that our attacker made a deal with Bill Cipher, the idiot." Anya shivered. She'd heard of Bill Cipher. Her surrogate mother had made it quite clear on what to do if the two dimensional triangle man ever showed up-run. Run and hope he's too bored to chase you.

"That's what was in my head last night?" Anya whispered.

"Well, it was a severely weakened form of Bill's brand of magic, but yes." Regina said. "What did you see?" Anya shook her head.

"I don't know. I was in a field, and there were butterflies, and a family...I felt like I knew them, but I couldn't tell how I knew them."

"Maybe they were your family." Emma suggested gently. "You had to have had one at some point before losing your memories."

"Maybe..." Anya said slowly. She stood up. "I...think I need to go find my mom." She looked at Snow. "Come with me?"

"Of course." Snow said brightly, smiling up at her.

"Perhaps I should come too." Regina said slowly. "If you're attacked again, I'd have the best chance of stopping it." Anya nodded in agreement.

"The rest of us should get to class." Mulan said, standing up. The others nodded and dispersed. Before leaving, Emma gently grabbed Regina's arm.

"Be careful, ok?" She said, looking Regina in the eye. "I don't want you getting hurt." Regina looked at Emma for a moment, then smirked.

"I assure you dear, I have no desire to be hurt either." She said before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Actually, I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. Huh, odd.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please review, because reviews are love and heaven knows I need that right now! Love you!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what's up with these Great Ones exactly? Are they all evil?" Anya asked as she, Snow, and Regina made their way down the streets of Paris.

"Not exactly." Regina replied. "For example, Klarion is the embodiment of chaos. As such, saying that he's evil would be like saying that a wolf is evil for attacking sheep. Some of them are truly and deliberately evil, while others are merely evil as a byproduct of their natures."

"And who's the most dangerous?" Regina paused at that.

"It's hard to say. The answer to that is largely situational. However, I do know that the ones that...worry Doctor Strange the most are the Brightly Twins." Anya blinked.

"Never heard of them."

"I've heard Mother mention them." Snow said thoughtfully. "She doesn't like them very much. Neither does Mom for that matter."

"No, your parents wouldn't." Regina agreed with a nod. "The other Great Ones have motives. Rumplestilskin wants more power. Bill Cipher wants a specific artifact hidden in the western edge of the Free Marches. Chernabog wishes to expand the borders of his domain. But the Twins? They just...do things."

"What do you mean?" Anya asked, stopping to help Snow over a puddle. "And what exactly are they?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't think anybody knows really. They look to be around our age, but your height, with blue hair. They're reality warpers. Their favorite tricks are shape shifting and making things bigger on the inside. But their motivations, if they even have any, are a mystery which is what worries my teacher the most."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Anya asked. Having spent most of her life (that she could remember anyway) with the Detective, Anya knew about Stephen Strange. For him to be worried by something was not good. Regina gave a short, mirthless, laugh.

"Let me put it this way. Have you heard of Egypt?"

"Oh, isn't that the place that's constantly in a sandstorm?" Snow asked curiously. Regina nodded.

"Once upon a time Egypt was a prosperous empire with a large pantheon of gods. Those gods were offended by something the Brightly Twins did and attacked them. Not wishing to underestimate their enemy, all the gods of the Egyptian pantheon attacked the male twin, Ben, at once. They barely scratched him. The female twin, Becky, was so angered by this that she killed them all, destroying Egypt in the process." Anya stared at her.

"Is Bill Cipher that powerful too?" Regina nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Fortunately he doesn't seem to have a direct, personal stake in what's going on here. If he had, last night would have gone very differently." Anya nodded, watching Snow as the girl got ahead of them to look in the window of a pet store.

"Things are going to get worse, aren't they?" She asked. Regina looked at her, then nodded slowly.

"The power that was demonstrated last night does not come cheap. Whoever sent those apparitions last night most likely had to sell their soul for that ability. They won't give up after only two attempts."

"Two?" Anya asked, confused. Regina gave her a dry look.

"Street train cars do not break at random. Especially not Sato made ones."

"But, then why wasn't Elsa affected like she was last night?"

"They likely didn't need chaos magic to melt the joinings. Standard fire magic would have been adequate, provided enough power was put into the spell." Anya nodded her understanding.

"If...if we get attacked, guard Snow ok? Guard her the way you'd guard Emma." Regina blushed slightly, though by now Anya understood that Regina blushing a little bit was like a normal person turning tomato red.

"I...I...what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Anya gave her a dry look, not saying anything. Regina sighed, pointedly not looking at the taller girl. "Very well. I won't stop her from being hurt if the alternative is you dying however. We would have to get a new blast shield for chemistry class if I did that." Anya glared at Regina, then stuck her hands in her trench coat pockets and sped up to catch up to Snow, muttering angrily under her breath in Russian. Regina allowed herself a satisfied smirk and followed after.

At the same time-elsewhere in Paris

The man in the silk suit frowned thoughtfully, looking through a well polished hand mirror. It showed the level of Crown Royal that housed the girls who were of interest to him and his plans. Rasputin had done more damage than he'd expected, and routinely put some of the other girls in harms way. That would not do. His plans required that some specific girls remained unharmed. Moreover, putting the heiress of Misthaven in any sort of danger was idiotic, both because of her tutor and because of her mother. Not that Queen Cora had any idea where her daughter was, but that wouldn't remain the case for much longer if everything went according to plan. All the same, it would be for the best if Cora learned of her daughter's whereabouts from him. He'd likewise made promises regarding the mermaid, the heiress of Arendelle and the Greek girl that would not end well if they died. Not that any of the other parties posed a threat to him, but it was the principle of the thing. He resolved to keep a closer eye on the situation and, if things got too out of hand, to send someone to take care of the Mad Monk.

Ten minutes later-the Detective's Home

"Mom? I'm home!" Anya called, stepping inside the rather nice townhouse. "And I brought guests!" The last was to let her adoptive mother know to put the mask on.

"I noticed." The older young woman said, walking down the stairs. She was wearing another blue dress, this one much more elegant than the one she had worn at the scene of the crash. "Though I'm curious as to why. Last I checked, school was still in session."

"We got attacked by someone using chaos magic." Anya said bluntly. The Detective stumbled slightly and stared at her. "I'm okay, but...I almost wasn't."

"What happened? Are you sure it was chaos magic?"

"Something got in my dreams last night, blew up part of the wall, and almost got me to walk out of the hole it made. And Regina says it was, and she's smarter than me." Regina gave a slightly smug smile at that. The Detective looked at her.

"And what makes you so certain it was chaos magic? Chaos magic is, after all, the rarest and most difficult to control branch of magic."

"I'm the apprentice of Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme." Regina said flatly. "I recognize chaos magic when I feel it." The Detective looked at her for a long moment.

"Yes, I suppose you would." She said softly before turning to look at Anya again. There was an intake of breath, as though the mysterious woman was about to ask a question, but then she shook her head, stepped forward, and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug. The moment was ruined slightly by the fact that Anya was a good seven inches taller than her, but it was still touching. The Detective took a step back and looked up into Anya's face. "There's something else, isn't there?" Anya nodded.

"In my dream, I was being beckoned forward by a family. They were familiar somehow, like I could almost remember them. I..." She stopped, then took a deep breath. "I think they might have been my birth family. Did...did you ever learn anything about them?" The Detective paused.

"I might have." She said hesitantly. "I think I put a block on it however." Anya frowned.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was not without enemies. And we both know that HE was not above hiring telepaths. If I blocked it like I think I did, then whatever I learned...it was dangerous. I needed to forget it so it couldn't be used against you. But, if you're right, then there's no point in concealing it any further. It may take a few hours, but I believe I can unseal those memories."

"Then would you do it? Please?" Anya asked hesitantly, sounding very small for a moment. "I...I need to know." The Detective nodded firmly.

"Of course I will. Just give me a moment. Why don't you take your friends into the sitting room, and I'll make the preliminary preparations." Anya nodded, then hugged her mother again.

Two hours later

The Detective peered inside the cauldron that was bubbling in the fireplace. "Another hour should do it." She said. "I wish it would go faster, but the mind is a delicate thing. It wouldn't do to rush this."

"Don't worry about it." Anya said, waving her off. "It's fine. I'm comfortable, Snow's comfortable, and Regina's in heaven." Regina snorted at that but didn't look up from the very thick, very old, and very rare book she'd found in the library. The Detective chuckled and sat down on Anya's left. Anya's right was taken up by Snow, who Anya was starting to suspect had narcolepsy as she had managed to fall asleep again and had curled up against Anya, relegating her to pillow duty once more.

"So, how long after you two graduate can I expect grandchildren?" The Detective asked. Anya choked on air, staring at her mother in shock. Regina still didn't look up, but she was smirking rather widely.

"W...Wh...What?" Anya spluttered.

"I may be young, but that doesn't mean that I don't want grandchildren." The Detective said with a shrug. Anya just continued to stare at her, making Regina laugh.

"I do believe you broke her dear." The witch said, finally looking up from her book. Anya scowled and moved to throw a pillow at her, only to realize that Snow was resting her feet on the only one.

"Why don't you take her up to one of the bedrooms?" The Detective suggested. Anya nodded and carefully picked Snow up before carrying her out of the room. There was a long moment of silence as Regina returned to her book. "He's very proud of you." The Detective said. "Stephen I mean." Regina looked up at her, startled. "We've worked together on occasion. He always brings you up at some point. 'The strongest witch I've ever met. Stronger than Harry Dresden, and, given time, stronger than I ever was.'" Regina looked away, blushing brightly. "That's what he said last time we met."

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina asked quietly. The Detective shrugged.

"I suppose it's the mother in me." She said. "I like letting others know that they're loved and appreciated." 'And having met your mother, I doubt you've received nearly enough love and appreciation.' She thought but didn't say.

One hour later

The Detective removed a segment of her mask, revealing her mouth, and poured the potion into a tumbler. "To your health Anya." She said in toast, raising the glass before drinking it. She lowered the glass with a frown. "Well that was foul..." Then she shook her head, staggering back and pressing a hand to her forehead. After a moment she raised her head and stared at her daughter. "A Russian girl with red hair named Anya who underwent a traumatic experience ten years ago." She muttered. "Well that's just embarrassing. I should have figured that out instantly." Anya blinked.

"What are you talking about?" In response the Detective curtsied. "And...what are you doing?"

"Showing you the proper level of respect, your majesty." The Detective said with a smile. Anya blinked, then blinked again.

"What?" She asked flatly.

"You, my dear girl, are none other than the Lost Princess of Russia, the Last Romanov, the Grand Duchess Anastasia." The Detective said, smiling fondly before reattaching that segment of her mask.

"What?" Anya asked, staring. She started to lean backwards, but Snow quickly grabbed onto her. Once again, a touching moment that was undermined by the fact that Anya was five foot eleven while Snow was merely five feet tall.

"Oh hell." Regina groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Then that means...Rasputin."

"Ras who?" Anya asked as Snow and the Detective helped guide her into a chair. Regina looked up at them.

"Rasputin. The Mad Monk. The spark that lit the fire that became the Russian Revolution. He was a powerful sorcerer who cursed the Romanov line. Admittedly, your father was not the best Tsar, but Rasputin sped up the process. And...he's dead."

"Obviously not." Anya pointed out.

"No, he's still dead. It's the only reason you're still alive. A curse can act independently, but only if the one who cast it is still alive. He must have died trying to kill you. This would have made it so that control of the curse reverted to his direct consciousness. It would have kept him alive, driving him to kill you so that he could one day gain rest. While he didn't know where you were, he could do nothing, but he must have tracked you down somehow." The Detective gave her a long look.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this."

"I'm the apprentice to the Sorcerer Supreme." Regina repeated dryly. "Rasputin and the Russian Revolution made for a good, still relevant, case study into the ability of magic to interfere with politics."

"Well now what?" Anya asked. "A magic wielding zombie is coming after me. What do we do?"

"I will begin searching Paris for this Mad Monk." The Detective said firmly. "You three are going to go back to Crown Royal."

"But..." Anya started to protest.

"No. Rasputin will not succeed." The Detective interrupted, shutting her down. "You will not die. You will have a future and you will need an education. Do you understand?" Anya sighed.

"Yes mother." She said, resigned. The Detective ruffled her hair as she and the others stood up.

"Good. Be safe, stay away from windows, and remember, eventually I want grandchildren." Anya blushed as they left.

"What did she mean by that?" Snow asked as they stepped outside, confused.

"Don't worry about it." Anya said quickly. Snow frowned, then shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I've made Anya taller than she was in canon. I don't have a very good excuse for this. My best one is this-with the trench coat, her ability to break a man's nose with a single, still tired, slap, and her penchant for sarcasm Anya has always reminded me of Harry Dresden. And that somehow bled into this story. So...yeah.
> 
> I regret nothing!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Please review, because I'm a total review whore! Love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Anna blinked. "You're the Grand Duchess Anastasia." She repeated, staring at Anya. "You."

"Why is everyone so surprised by this?" Anya demanded. "I'm starting to feel insulted."

"Don't act as though you weren't disbelieving too dear." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"This is weird." Emma said with a nod. The girls were gathered in the common room. The window and wall had been repaired surprisingly quickly by a rather small man in blue who'd studiously avoided Regina. She, in turn, had avoided him.

"So...what do we do?" Ariel asked, looking around at the others.

"Track him, find him, kill him." Kayley said flatly. The others stared at her. "What?"

"You want us to go fight this man?" Mulan summarized incredulously. "When the Detective specifically told them to stay in the school?"

"I think last night proved that this place is safer than anywhere else." Kayley said with a shrug.

"Actually, I could put up wards around this floor." Regina said thoughtfully. "They should be able to protect us from a repeat performance."

"How long would they withstand a siege?" Kayley asked clinically. Regina hesitated.

"Depending on how much strength he has, anywhere from a month to a few hours." She admitted. There was a moment of silence as the others thought this over.

"I say we go kill him." Merida said with a grin. The others looked at her. "What? Kayley's right. I'd rather go out and fight than sit here waiting."

"The Detective..." Aurora objected, trying to be a voice of reason.

"Is one person, with no magic, trying to find and defeat a zombie using the power of Bill Cipher." Regina said slowly, acknowledging the logic of Kayley's argument. "As skilled as she is, Rasputin has several advantages. Chief among them is that he doesn't have to be in Paris. Strictly speaking, he could do everything he needs to do from within whatever limbo dimension he's residing in at the moment. She won't be able to find him, because if he has any degree of intelligence he won't be here in Paris."

"Plus, he's after me. Not anybody else." Anya pointed out. Elsa frowned.

"Very well. When should we leave?"

"Elsa!" Anna protested. "You can't leave." Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but Regina cut her off.

"Anna is right Elsa. If you were present when we confront Rasputin you would merely end up in another coma." She stood up and crossed the room, then waved her hand over Elsa's head. Instantly the girl was covered in a strong haze of semitransparent lights. A silvery blue was the strongest color, but there was a tinge of the same sickly green color Rasputin's creatures had been 'above' the rest, as well as a much deeper green mixed in with the silvery blue. 'Well that settles that.' Regina thought. Nature magic was brown, the color of the earth. And weather magic was sky blue. That deeper green was an indicator of something else. Something much, much more powerful. She brushed those thoughts aside. On the off chance that Rasputin was telepathic, she couldn't afford to be thinking about her now confirmed suspicions. The others were also staring, most of them in surprise and confusion, but Kayley and Meg looked shocked. Fortunately, both of them decided to remain silent. "You see this sickly green?" Regina asked. "That is the lingering chaos magic from last night. It will fade with time, but at the moment you are much weaker than you could or should be." Elsa stared up at her stubbornly, then let out a long sigh.

"Very well. I suppose I cannot argue with logic." Anna quickly hugged her, mouthing a quick thank you over the older girl's head at Regina, who nodded in acknowledgement and waved her hand again, dispelling the projection.

"I'm coming though, right?" Emma said quickly. "Because I'm getting kind of sick of being left out." Regina hesitated again, then looked at Kayley.

"How is her sword work coming?" Kayley frowned thoughtfully, hearing the 'give me an excuse to keep her out of danger' in Regina's tone.

"She's mastered the basics." She said slowly. "But every person has a specific type of sword that they are best suited for, and the school doesn't have one for Emma." Mulan blinked.

"They don't? I was under the impression that the school carried practice blades for a styles of swords."

"They have it for most of them, but I can't find a single Thedas Broadsword for her to use." Mulan frowned, Anya stared, and Meg started laughing.

"Well I'm not surprised!" Meg said between laughs. "You'd need a whole tree to make one of those!"

"You want her to use one of those monstrosities?" Anya demanded in surprise. Kayley shrugged.

"It's what she's most suited for."

"What's a Thedas Broadsword?" Emma asked, confused.

"A sword with a blade that's a foot wide and almost as long as I am tall." Anya said bluntly.

"Don't be silly." Kayley said, rolling her eyes. "The blade's only four feet long usually." Emma stared, then grinned.

"Okay, that sounds pretty awesome." She said. Then her grin dropped as she realized something. "Wait, that means I'm not going, doesn't it?" She pouted.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." Regina said, giving Kayley a quick look of relief and gratitude over Emma's head, unconsciously mirroring Anna. "I think that it would be for the best if only Merida, Kayley, Anya, and I left. Mulan should stay here to serve as a guard." She turned to look at Mulan. "And I think it would be for the best if your guardian left your sock drawer and helped as well." Mulan blushed slightly at Regina's smirk.

"You knew?"

"That there was an immortal dragon living in that room with you? Of course. Speaking if which, tell Mushu that my teacher wants to have a word with him. Something about using marked cards?" Mulan sighed. That sounded like her guardian. Merida stood up, stretching.

"Alright, let me get my bow and I will be ready to go." She said, heading off. Snow looked at Anya anxiously.

"You'll be safe, right? You'll come back?" She asked. Anya hesitated, then nodded.

"I will." Snow gave a small smile.

"Good." She said, though it was clear that she was still nervous. Regina headed for their rooms, Kayley close behind.

"Tell me you noticed that." She hissed when they were out of earshot of the others. Regina gave her a dry look.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to be more specific dear."

"That deep green in Elsa's magic. You noticed that right? You noticed that she's a freaking Earthbound?" Regina blinked.

"How on earth do you know how to recognize that?" She demanded.

"Merlin's been taking me aside and teaching me lately." Kayley admitted. "Teaching me how to recognize and deal with all types of magic." Regina looked around, making sure that they were alone.

"Elsa is completely unaware of her status, and we need to keep it that way, do you understand? Because if word spread that there was an untrained, unaligned Earthbound here, in this school, then all hell would break loose. Everything, dark and 'light' would come looking to claim her. So, for now, until Rasputin is dead at the very least, forget about it, alright?"

"Right, sorry, I was just caught off guard." Kayley said with a sheepish smile, closing her eyes and scratching the back of her head.

"Understandable." Regina said, finally understanding why Meg insisted on calling the Camelot girl Puppy. "Now go fetch your sword so we can leave." Kayley grinned and ran off, either ignoring or not noticing Regina's use of the word fetch.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Headmistress' Quarters-at the same time

The Headmistress, a surprisingly young looking woman with mousy brown hair in a purple Victorian dress, set her crystal ball down with a chuckle. "So, somebody finally noticed." She said, tapping the hilt of the sword she kept resting against her desk. "That'll make things fun." Sophronia stretched out with a yawn. She's wasn't too concerned about Rasputin, the girls would handle him just fine, and considering what was coming they'd need the practice. Besides, it gave her an excuse to drag two more people into this mess. After all, in light of yesterday's events it only made sense for her to hire some defense teachers for her students. She grinned and waved her hand conjuring a cup of Apple cider. Things were about to get very entertaining indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again a little geography. Thedas is the continent wherein the Dragon Age games take place. I have completely removed North America from this world and replaced it with the various nations of that place.
> 
> Sophronia is an OC of mine (not a self insert though, don't worry) who I felt would make sense as the Headmistress given her abilities and personality. Don't worry, she'll have relatively little bearing on the plot.
> 
> So, the next chapter'll be pretty action packed, but after that there'll be some fluff and breathing room.
> 
> ...It seems that the more I beg for reviews the less I actually get, so this time I'm going to shut up about them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys!


	11. Chapter 11

“Do we have a plan?” Regina asked as she and the others made their way through the streets of Paris. Ahead of them floated a small purple orb, a tracking spell that was leading the four girls towards the strongest source of chaos magic in the city.  
“Attack?” Merida said with a shrug. The others looked at her. “What? It’s not like we know anything about the man.”  
“She’s got a point.” Anya admitted.  
“What do you think Kayley?” Regina asked, looking at the only professional soldier in the group. Kayley frowned thoughtfully.  
“Regina, if roles were reversed and you were the bad guy, what are the odds of us being able to sneak up on you?”  
“Assuming that I knew that I’d upset you, not very good. And I can’t hide us from him either.” Regina admitted. “Chaos magic is so wild that it disrupts most forms of magic. My tracker is designed to find and endure these disruptions, but a cloaking spell, at least the ones I know, are too rigid and formulated to modify for dealing with chaos magic.”  
“So…attack?” Merida asked after a long moment of silence.  
“Attack.” Regina admitted, nodding.  
“Oh good. That makes things more fun.” Merida said with a grin. Kayley nodded.  
“Less thinking.” She agreed cheerfully. Regina blinked, then shook her head and resumed following the tracker orb.  
Twenty Minutes Later  
“Ah, so you chose to come find me.” Rasputin cackled, walking down the steps of the large museum. “So much like your grandmother-stubborn to the end.” He continued, focusing solely on Anya, even though Merida had an arrow readied and pointing at his heart, Kayley had drawn her sword, and Regina had spheres of purple magic around her hands. “But now it’s over. Tonight, the last Romanov will die!” He pointed a glass cylinder at Anya, firing a beam of green energy at Anya, only for it to be blocked by a shield Regina conjured.  
“That’s a reliquary.” Regina hissed, glancing out the corner of her eye at the Russian girl. It’s representative of his contract with Bill Cipher. Destroy it and you’ll destroy him.”   
“Got it.” Merida said, adjusting her aim and firing an arrow right at the reliquary. Rasputin reacted quickly, bringing up a shield of green magic that reflected the arrow, sending it into a nearby wall. He smirked.  
“Oh, you want to help little girls? Well then, why don’t you try this?” Rasputin waved his reliquary in a circle. Instantly, several things happened. A large stone eagle swooped down and grabbed Merida in its talons, a stone lion tackled Kayley over the banks of the river Seine followed closely by another lion, and a dragon placed itself in between Regina and Anya. The Mad Monk waved his object a second time and a swarm of green imps burst forth from the item, scattering throughout the city. “Now then, where were we?” Rasputin sneered, looking down at Anya, who braced herself and slid into a ready position.  
Kayley POV  
Kayley mentally cursed as she lost her grip on her sword as she hit the riverbed. The lion slashed at her, but was slowed enough by the water that she had time to move her head out of the way. Desperate, Kayley punched it in the head, causing a small spider web of cracks to spread along its head. Startled, the lion flailed back, letting Kayley to swim away. She made it to the surface and had time to grab a breath before the second lion hit her like a crocodile, pulling her back down. Kayley hammered away at its face with her left hand, ignoring its attempts to claw at that arm. Eventually it was forced to let go once she’d more or less punched its nose off, and she managed to get to the opposite bank from the museum before being attacked again.   
Kayley staggered to her feet, putting herself into a clumsy boxing stance. Hand to hand combat was not her specialty, and the stone nature of her enemies made it so that she could only use her left arm, which unfortunately was not her dominant arm. On the other hand though, the lions weren’t the brightest, so hopefully that wouldn’t hurt her too much. Soon the first lion, being the less damaged of the two, pulled itself out of the water and began circling her. Kayley shifted her feet two keep facing it, but otherwise made no movements. She didn’t know what this thing could do on land, so she wasn’t about to throw herself at it blind. With a roar, the statue launched itself at her. Kayley punched it in the face with a roar of her own. More cracks spread along the beast’s face at the impact, but it was able to bite onto the wrist of her left hand. If it was expecting Kayley to react to this with pain however, it was sorely mistaken.  
The girl from Camelot scowled and twisted her left arm into an impossible angle, throwing herself onto the lion so that she was straddling it like a horse. With this new angle, Kayley pulled back sharply, forcing its head up. More cracks started to appear along where the jaws joined together, forcing the creature to let go and instead try and buck Kayley off. Kayley had grown up on a farm though, and had survived breaking in more than a few war stallions who were much larger than this lion. So she tightened her grip on its sides with her legs and began hammering at its head with her left hand. Her glove and sleeve were completely shredded by now, revealing the stainless steel that made up her left arm as she punched it repeatedly in the back of the head until it decided to just roll over. Kayley barely jumped off in time to avoid having her leg crushed, rolling away. The lion statue capitalized on this, raking its claws across her back and making her cry out as she turned to face it. The cry turned into a roar and she threw herself at the creature, drawing back her metal fist and smashing it in the face with a hammer strike, knocking it down, at which point she quickly straddled its neck, grabbing the inside of what remained of its upper jaw with her right hand and its lower with her left. With a roar of exertion Kayley tore the statue’s lower jaw clean off and used it as an added hammer, smashing the stone piece into its head until it stopped moving.  
Kayley staggered away from the remains of the statue. It hadn’t been as bad as fighting Mordred, but it had been a long time since she’d had to exert herself so much in a fight. Then something occurred to her, and she looked around. “Where’d the other one go?” She murmured, looking around. A low growling alerted her to the presence of the second statue, a lioness, which was perched on the edge of the road next to the riverbank, giving it control of the high ground. Kayley’s eyes widened as it tensed up and pounced. “Clever girl.” She muttered right before it knocked her into the river.  
Merida POV  
Merida grunted as she was dropped onto the roof of a tall building. She rolled with the fall, popping up onto one knee and looking around for the eagle, knocking an arrow as she did so. Fortunately her bow hadn’t broken, and none of her arrows seemed to have either. Of course, that left her with a basic problem-how to kill the damn thing. The bird was made of stone for heaven’s sake. She wasn’t sure how exactly an arrow could kill a thing made of stone. But she wasn’t about to give up either. She needed to get back to the others. From what she’d seen they’d need all the help they could get. The eagle shrieked, and Merida fired an arrow into its mouth, just as a test. Unfortunately, though she hit her target the arrow failed to do any damage.  
“Well, damn.” Merida muttered, knocking another arrow regardless. It dove down towards her, but Merida rolled to the side, dodging the attack. As the bird circled Merida fired another arrow, this time at one of the creature’s eyes. Once again though, it did no damage. The eagle let out another shriek and swooped down again, with Merida just managing to get out of the way. The eagle was rather slow, probably because it was made of stone. So that meant that, unless she got cocky or clumsy, it couldn’t hurt her. The problem was that she couldn’t really hurt it either. This…gave her a problem. An explosion rocked the building, unbalancing Merida. She glanced to the side and saw a pillar of smoke rising from the direction of the museum. Merida groaned. She needed to get back to the others, and quickly. The eagle came back for another pass, which was when Merida got a wild, crazy idea. One that almost certainly wouldn’t work. In other words, it was an awesome idea. As the eagle swooped down towards her, Merida ran towards it and jumped, latching onto its head and pulling herself up so she was straddling its neck. The eagle let out a loud cry and tried to shake her off, but Merida just gripped tighter. Then she pulled out her bow and pushed it into the creature’s mouth, using the strong wood as a bit to force the statue to move.  
Regina POV  
Regina started chanting under her breath, backing rapidly away from the large statue of a Western dragon. Because of course it couldn’t have been one of the peaceful, sage like Eastern dragons. No, it had to be one of the violent, greedy, hoarding, beasts that used to fill Europe, Thedas, and Middle Earth. In fact, if she remembered correctly, this statue was one of Smaug, a dragon who’d died several centuries ago. The dragon opened its mouth and roared, fire pouring out of its mouth as it did so. “Oh, for the love of hell.” Regina groaned, teleporting to the side in a plume of purple smoke. How on earth was the statue breathing fire? It didn’t have the internal organs necessary to do so. She quickly finished chanting, thrusting a hand out at the replica of Smaug. A beam of yellow rectangular crystals shot out of her hand at the dragon. “Crystals of Cyndriarr!” The statue roared and staggered backwards as the crystals slammed into it. Regina cursed. The spell was supposed to have the power of ‘certain death’. But that was designed for dealing with organic things she supposed, not living statues. “Chains of Krakkan!” Deep purple chains burst from the ground and wrapped around the dragon. The dragon thrashed and roared, before more chains branched out and wrapped around its mouth, muzzling it. “Shut up. Demons of Denak!” Invisible claws raked across the statue, scoring deep claw marks along its body but otherwise not seeming to bother the beast.   
Regina scowled in frustration until she remembered something from her history class. Something about how the original Smaug was killed. The scowl turned into a smirk, and she pulled up the chains, forcing the dragon to its hind legs. Sure enough, the dragon had been sculpted perfectly, revealing a chink in the armor. “Let’s try this then. Bolt of Balthakk.” A deep purple lance stabbed into the crack in the dragon’s chest, breaking it into pieces. “Now then…” She walked past it, only for the ground to start cracking under her.   
“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize the Sorcerer Supreme’s apprentice when I saw her little girl?” Rasputin cackled as he waved his reliquary, sending Anya flying past Regina. The Russian girl landed with a grunt, skipping along the road like a stone across water. “I’ve got something very special planned for you.” He cackled as the ground underneath Regina cracked further, then collapsed, sending her into the catacombs. Regina looked around, then groaned as the corpses began to move. Every corpse began to move.  
Anya POV  
Anya moaned as she slowly picked herself back up. Rasputin laughed as he walked towards her. “Finally! The Last Romanov is at my mercy! Prepare to die little girl!” He pointed his reliquary at her, only to be sent backwards by a stone lion head slamming into his side. The Mad Monk whirled to see a very wet, very ragged looking Kayley walking towards him.   
“I am the Lady Kayley, the Shining Knight of Camelot.” Kayley growled. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me.”  
“Well how about this?!” Rasputin roared, thrusting out with his weapon. Four gargoyles flew down at Kayley, who let out a huff that seemed more annoyed than anything else. Anya took advantage of the distraction to charge at the man, hitting him with a right cross straight to the head. He staggered backwards but laughed. “I’m already dead girl! Do you really think you can kill me by hitting me?”  
“Maybe we just haven’t hit you hard enough!” Merida yelled. Anya and Rasputin both looked up to see Merida astride the stone eagle, diving down towards them. Anya reacted in time, jumping to the side. Rasputin…didn’t. Merida jumped clear just as the eagle slammed into their enemy, rolling with her fall. “That was my favorite bow too.” She muttered.  
“Regina can probably fix it.” Kayley consoled her, walking over. Merida did a double take.  
“When did that happen?” She demanded, pointing at Kayley’s metal arm.  
“A while ago.” Kayley said simply. “I didn’t walk away from my fight with Mordred unscathed.” Any further conversation was cut off by an explosion as the eagle shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere.   
“Did you really think that that was enough to kill me?” Rasputin raved. “I will kill you two annoying little brats, and then I will kill…”  
“The Last Romanov?” Anya asked dryly from behind him. “You’re starting to sound really repetitive you know. By the way, do you need this?” Rasputin whirled around to see her standing there holding the reliquary.   
“Give me that!” He hissed.   
“Yeah…no.” Anya drawled dropping it to the ground, and putting her foot on it. “Is this thing fragile?” A small spider web of cracks spread across it, making Rasputin gasp. “Well then. This is for my family!” She stomped down hard on the reliquary, cracking it further. “This is for my friends!” Another stomp, more cracks. “And this…this is for you. Do Svidaniya.” A final stomp destroyed the reliquary. There was a massive wave of green light, and Rasputin collapsed to his knees, his skin rapidly rotting away until all that was left was bones, which then turned into dust and blew away.  
“Well, I’m glad that’s over.” Regina said, walking up to the others. The others stared at her.  
“What the…does dirt just not stick to you or something?” Merida demanded. Incredibly, Regina looked perfectly fine, not hurt, or even dirty, at all.  
“Of course it does, don’t be ridiculous.” Regina said dryly. “We may want to vacate the area however. I’d rather not have to explain to the police what happened here. I doubt I can afford to pay for the damage I was forced to do to the catacombs.”  
“What are you talking about, you’re the heir to the throne of one of the richest kingdoms in the world and holy crap!” Anya stared at the hole Regina had fallen through, which was now significantly larger and had flames shooting out of it. “What did you do?”  
“Rasputin brought every corpse to life. So I had to kill them all.” Regina said simply. “Now then, shall we leave, or do I need to teleport myself back to the school and leave you all here?”  
“Let’s go.” Anya said quickly, walking away. “Mom’s going to kill me when she find out about this, I’d rather put that off for as long as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long guys! I was moving into my new apartment for college, which required a cross country drive from Arizona to Idaho, so things got a little hectic.   
> So, yeah, Middle Earth is where Australia and New Zealand are, unsurprisingly. That’s probably not going to come up very much, but I liked the idea so I put it in.  
> Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you!


	12. Chapter 12

Sophronia smirked as Marian shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Do I have to?” The black haired young woman asked nervously, almost whining. That got a chuckle from the headmistress, seeing Marian bloody Hawke, one of the five greatest warriors on the planet look like a scared ten year old.  
“Yes.” Sophronia said flatly. “Don’t forget, you owe me a favor still for helping Sidra Cousland free herself of the Calling.” Marian scratched the back of her head sheepishly.  
“I like Leliana. Can you blame me for helping her and her wife?” Sophronia sighed.  
“I’m not blaming you, I’m pointing out the facts.” She said flatly. “You owe me a favor, and I’m calling it in.”  
“Fine. But I don’t have to train my sister, do I?” Marian pleaded. “She’s not really a sword user anyway.”  
“No, you don’t have to train your sister.” Sophronia said, smirking again. “You don’t even have to interact with her.” Marian gave a relieved sigh, not noticing the emphasis on the second have.  
“Thank you. Should I go to the gym now?” Sophronia thought it over, glancing surreptitiously at her crystal ball.  
“Yeah, go for it.” Marian stood up, swinging her Thedas broadsword onto her back, and left.  
Five minutes later-Southern hall, just outside gym  
Anna ran towards the gym, not really looking where she was going. It had been announced that she and the other girls on their dormitory floor would be taking extra self-defense classes after the Rasputin incident. That actually excited her. Anna had always been the adventurous sort, and though her climbing skills were lacking she wasn’t out of shape by any means. And learning to fight would make it so that she could protect Elsa if anything with chaos magic attacked again. She was so busy thinking about this though, that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. So she slammed into someone. “Ow, sorry about that.” Anna apologized, rubbing her nose after bumping into the person in question’s armor. Knowing that it was polite to be meeting someone’s eyes when apologizing, Anna looked up…and up…and up. “Holy crap! How tall are you?” The woman, who looked to be in her forties with long, dark brown hair that was starting to go grey at the temples that was done up in a ponytail with two side braids, smiled slightly, though it was very faint and quickly gone.  
“According to your system of measurement, six feet four inches.” She said softly. Anna looked her over. She was pretty, in a harsh, warrior sort of way. Definitely muscled, more so than Anya even, but like the Russian girl still maintaining an hourglass figure somehow. Her eyes were a pale shade of blue, not quite as bright as Elsa’s, and there was a thin scar on the right side of her face. “I assume you were heading towards the gymnasium?” Anna nodded.  
“Yep! I’m Anna Corona.” She said cheerfully. The woman nodded.  
“My name is Olanna Free-Honored. From what I understand, I am to be one of your tutors.” Olanna gestured down the hallway. “After you.” Anna smiled at her and hurried down the hall.  
Five minutes later-the gym  
Anna was talking to Elsa when a woman who looked young, but too old to be a student all the same, walked through the north doors. Like Olanna she wore steel armor, though hers wasn’t fitted. Her hair was black and cut very short, there was an odd blood red streak across her nose, a massive Thedas broadsword hung on her back, and even from this distance Anna could tell that her eyes were startlingly bright blue. The same shade as Elsa’s in fact. Anna’s jaw dropped, and she noticed that Kayley, Anya, Mulan, and Emma all looked similarly stunned. The others either had their backs to the newcomer, like Elsa, or hadn’t noticed her yet. Anna had never seen or met the woman, but even she knew what Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, looked like. They’d gotten Marian Hawke to train them in self-defense? That was like getting the Detective to teach them hand to hand combat! Oddly, when Marian’s eyes fell on Elsa’s back, she stiffened and began slowly backing towards the doors she just came through. “Marian Hawke Arendelle.” Elsa said sternly, slowly turning around. Marian visibly gulped.  
“Hey little sis. You’re looking great.” Elsa crossed her arms. “Seriously, the years have been really good…Please don’t kill me.” Elsa just raised an eyebrow. “Right, that’s unrealistic, sorry. Please kill me quickly and painlessly in a way that will destroy me so utterly there’ll be no chance of bringing me back.”   
“Wait, you have a sister?” Anna demanded incredulously. Elsa nodded.  
“Marian is my older sister, by seven years.” She said flatly, waving her hand and freezing her older sibling’s feet to the floor. “She left when she was sixteen, abandoning Arendelle, her duties, and me.”  
“I left a note!” Marian protested. “And an insane amount of paperwork officially abdicating the throne.”  
“You left!” Elsa snapped back, frost starting to creep up her hands. “You didn’t even say goodbye!”  
“I did too! You were just half asleep because it was three AM and you were nine!” Marian protested.  
“Why did you leave?” Elsa demanded.  
“Boredom and stupidity mainly.” Her older sister admitted. “I would have really sucked as queen. I’m too ADD and too dumb. We all knew it. So I left to save everyone the trouble of having to assassinate me or pull a coup d’état.” Emma frowned. Her lie detector was going off like crazy the more Marian spoke. There was something else going on here. Elsa stared at her older sister, walked over, and slapped her. “I deserved that.” Before Marian could say anything else however, Elsa wrapped her in a tight hug.  
“You stupid, stupid, idiot.” She muttered, close to tears. Marian sighed and hugged her back.  
“Hey, I never claimed to be smart sis.” The older one muttered. Regina sighed and looked at Olanna.   
“Are people this emotional back in Skyrim?” She asked. “If they aren’t, I might have to go with you when Doctor Strange finally gets that portal working.”  
“Yes they are.” The oldest woman in the room said with a slight sigh. She walked over to the embracing Arendelle sisters. “I assume you are the other teacher Sophronia spoke of?” She asked quietly. Marian nodded and let go of her sister, shifting her feet and easily breaking the ice at the same time.   
“Marian Hawke.” She said cheerfully, holding out her hand. Olanna considered the offered hand for a moment, then took it.  
“Olanna Free-Honored.” The older woman said with a nod. “I’ve heard stories of you.”  
“Who hasn’t?” Marian sighed. “Damn Varric and his book.”  
“I’m not impressed.”   
“Oh?” Marian asked, raising an eyebrow. “May I ask why?”  
“You are, from what I’ve gathered, frivolous, flighty, and flippant.”  
“Isn’t alliteration wonderful?” Marian replied, still smiling.  
“That is precisely what I’m talking about. I shudder to think what habits these girls will learn from you.”  
“Elsa spent literally half her life with me and she seems to have turned out fine.” Marian pointed out. “But if you’re so concerned, then maybe you should take the beginners, and I’ll take the experts. That way I won’t be able to ‘corrupt’ as many of them, and you can handle something more in your weight class.” The girls unconsciously took a step back from the two women. Olanna looked at her intently for a moment.  
“Sparring ring. Now.” She said finally, her voice still soft but harder. Marian looked at her, then shrugged.  
“Why not? It’ll give me an excuse to use my good sword.” The black haired young woman set down her bag and reached into it, pulling out a massive sword that looked like a cross between a katana and a Thedas broadsword, with two small holes in the blade near the hilt, which clearly couldn’t have fit in the bag. Kayley looked like she was going to start drooling.  
“Where did you get the Buster Sword?” She demanded. For the first time, Marian looked sad for a split second.   
“From an old friend.” Then she smiled again. “Shall we get started? We still need to teach the girls after all.”  
“Yes, lets.”  
Elsewhere in Paris-at the same time  
“There’s been a complication sir.” The muscular man said. The man in the silk suit raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh? And what would that be?”  
“In response to the Rasputin incident the headmistress has hired two warriors to train and protect the girls. One of them is, according to Facilier’s friends, full of the souls of dragons and not of this realm. The other…is Marian Hawke.” The man in the silk suit paused in lighting the cigarette in his holder.  
“Is she now? Well, that does complicate things, even if it isn’t completely unexpected.” He said, shrugging and returning to his cigarette. “Any other news?”  
“The Angel is coming this way.” The man in the silk suit cursed, losing his composure for the first time.  
“That…creature cannot be allowed in Paris. Do you understand? I don’t care if you have to set Miss Hack, the Slayers, and the Nexus girl on her, Angela Baker must not reach this city. There is far too much at stake for her to be given free reign here.”  
“Of course sir.” The muscular man said with a bow. “I shall go make preparations immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!  
> First of all, thanks to Ace Warbringer for the creation of the character of Olanna. She is indeed the dragonborn from Skyrim, and more will be revealed about her as time goes on. The same goes for Hawke. In case you were wondering, Hawke is wearing the Champion’s warrior armor.  
> Second of all, and this is very overdue since she’s been helping me since almost the very beginning, lots and lots of thanks to SARAFISCHER, my wonderful beta. Seriously, Sara, you deserve all the thanks for this story and your help.  
> Thanks for reading guys! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Marian stretched a few times as she stepped into the ring, holding the Buster Sword in one hand. “Ready when you are.” She said with a smile. Olanna remained silent and serious.  
“Does anything make your sister serious?” Aurora asked Elsa, raising an eyebrow.  
“Not that we’ve discovered.” Elsa said with a sigh, looking at her sister in slight despair.  
“Fus ro dah!” Olanna yelled, sending a visible shockwave towards Marian, who just raised an eyebrow, as she was merely pushed back a few inches.  
“Huh, spearmint.” She mused. “Thank you for brushing your teeth by the way. My turn!” Marian charged forward, swinging her sword at Olanna, who reacted quickly, catching the other woman’s massive swords between her own two swords. The older woman’s eyes widened slightly as the force of the blow pushed her back almost a foot.   
“Zun haal viik!” Marian staggered backward as her sword was yanked backwards, like a rope was trying to rip it out of her hands. Olanna pressed her advantage, lashing out with both swords and hammering at the younger woman’s armor. Marian scowled and spun, creating a small whirlwind that pushed Olanna back. The older woman’s swords burst into flames and she threw herself at her opponent. “Su grah dun!” The speed of Olanna’s blows greatly increased, and Marian was forced purely onto the defensive, though none of the other woman’s attacks actually landed.   
“Are you starting to feel seriously outclassed yet?” Mulan asked Kayley. The other girl nodded numbly, staring at the two sparring women in awe.  
“Little bit, yeah.” Suddenly, Marian tensed and charged forward, knocking Olanna to the ground. She spun on the spot and rushed back at the fallen woman, who took a deep breath.  
“Fo krah diin!” Frost started to form along Marian’s sword and body, but she just shrugged it off.  
“I’m Arendellian, and I’ve spent the last few years in the Free Marches.” Marian laughed, setting her blade on Olanna’s throat. “The cold never bothered me.”  
“That’s my line!” Elsa yelled indignantly. Marian shrugged and looked at her sister.  
“Well it’s not like you copyrighted it or anything.” She pointed out. Olanna took advantage of her distraction, lashing out with her legs to knock her to the ground. Marian let out a surprised grunt and Olanna quickly straddled her, pressing the edge of her blades to the younger woman’s throat. To her surprise, Marian just grinned. “Oh, my wife would be so upset if she saw this.” There was a pause. “Probably. I don’t think you’re Isabela’s type, but it’s a little hard to tell. She might just invite you over for a threesome.” Olanna scowled down at her.  
“You might be the most immature person I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” She said softly.  
“Well, clearly you need to meet more people then.” Marian said, her grin not faltering. “Now then, should we get around to actually teaching, or do you want to keep fighting?”  
“You lost.” Olanna pointed out, slightly smug.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Marian said, and suddenly there was a small knife in her right hand being pressed against Olanna’s throat. “Defeat is such a…temporary thing, isn’t it?” She tsked. “I mean honestly, before Elsa helped you it looked like I’d defeated you!” Olanna glared but stood up, removing her blades from Marian’s throat, getting a chuckle from the younger woman as she sat up, rubbing her throat. “Gotta love the murder knife.” She said, standing up.  
Three hours later  
“So, Kayley told me that you were suited for a Thedas broadsword.” Marian said to Emma, stopping the blonde from leaving with the other girls. Emma nodded.  
“That’s what Kayley told me. But we don’t really have a practice sword…” Marian waved her off.  
“You can use one of my swords. It’s not like you’ll be able to actually hit me.” She said, unconcerned. “Use tomorrow to cool down and meet me here around six in the morning the day after.” She said. “And on a completely unrelated note…your sister’s Elizabeth Swan, the current Pirate Queen, right?” Emma nodded warily. It wasn’t exactly a big secret, but at the same time it wasn’t something she wanted to advertise. Telling people your oldest sister was the leader of the world’s pirates wasn’t good for your health or hers.  
“Yeah…”  
“Don’t worry, I was just wondering if you could send her a letter from me.” Marian said reassuringly. “My wife didn’t partake in the war with Cutler Beckett even though she’s the Lady of the Waking Sea in all but name and your sister’s been harassing her about it. The letter’s just me telling her how I feel about that.” Emma took the letter when Marian held it out, though she still had some misgivings. The older woman grinned. “Thanks.” Emma nodded and walked off, looking at the letter in concern.   
Fifteen minutes later  
“Hey, Regina, can you reform seals on letters?” Emma asked, walking over to the young witch. Regina took the letter, looking it over.  
“I could.” She admitted. “Why?”   
“Well, Elsa’s sister asked me to give this to my sister Elizabeth, and she seemed kind of upset about it. I just want to see what exactly she wrote.” Regina nodded.  
“Fair enough.” The older girl said, waving her hand and magically removing the wax seal from the letter. She handed it to Emma, who looked it over. The blonde blinked, read the letter again, and then blinked once more before wordlessly handing it to Regina, who read it over. Like Emma, she blinked and read it again before looking at Emma helplessly. “Well…it’s precise at least.” She said finally.   
“I suppose.” Emma said with a sigh as Regina recreated the wax seal on the letter, once again sealing it. “Thanks. I better go get this sent off now.” She said after getting the letter back.  
“No problem.” Regina said with a slight smile and a shrug. Emma paused for a second, wondering how on earth Regina and Elsa could make shrugging seem elegant, then shook her head and carried on.   
At the same time  
Elsa frowned and pulled out her History of Magic textbook, sitting down. She’d fallen behind in her schoolwork recently, which was understandable given the circumstances but that didn’t make her more comfortable with the situation. “You work too hard.” Meg said, lounging on her bed and reading another one of her books.   
“Excuse me for wanting to graduate and not waste my time here.” Elsa replied dryly.   
“Don’t worry Snowflake, you’re excused.” Elsa rolled her eyes and flipped the page, beginning the new chapter. Before she could get very far though, Anna opened the door.  
“Hey, Ariel says she found a place nearby that has a big old indoor pool. Wanna go?” Elsa looked at her for a long moment, conflicted, then nodded and set the book back down.  
“Just let me grab my swimsuit.” She told Anna, who beamed and closed the door. Meg watched her open her wardrobe and pull out a bikini.  
“Wellp, that settles that.” She muttered, standing up. “I’m coming.”  
At the same time-the Detective’s Home  
The Detective walked into her kitchen and sighed. “This is really high quality bacon.” The man sitting at her island complimented happily.  
“What do you want Eugene?”  
“It’s Flynn!” The man protested, turning around and glaring at her. The Detective snorted.   
“My father wrote those books, remember? I actually know who Flynn Rider is, and you’re not him.” Flynn pouted.  
“I don’t know who’s worse, you or that jerk that keeps drawing my nose wrong on the wanted posters.” He grumbled, turning back to the BLT he’d made.  
“Did you want something besides my food?” The Detective asked in exasperation.  
“Actually yes.” Flynn said after swallowing. “You know how I owe you a favor? Well I figured out how to repay you!”  
“This better not be like the time you tried to sell me King Arthur’s crown.” The Detective said, sitting down across from him.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t know a good opportunity when you see it!” Flynn protested. “But no, it isn’t.” He leaned in closer. “I know where the missing Princess of Corona is.” The Detective stared at him. The disappearance of Rapunzel Corona, oldest child of the current king and queen and the technical Crown Princess of Corona, was one of the biggest mysteries in the world.  
“What?” Flynn nodded enthusiastically.  
“I know! I was wandering through the forest when I stumbled into this little valley with a big tower in it. And then this smoking older woman walked up to the tower and called out for ‘Rapunzel’ to let down her hair, and voila! This big rope of hair fell out the window and pulled her up!” The Detective blinked from behind her mask. She’d certainly seen stranger things than what Flynn was describing, but still.   
“And you didn’t go to the king and queen with this because?” Flynn gave her a dry look.  
“Do you really think I’m welcome in the Corona palace? I’d be tossed in shackles and in the dungeon before I could get two words in! Besides, I owe you, not them.”  
“Fair enough.” The Detective conceded. “We leave in two days. Be back here then or you’ll never get out of debt to me.” Flynn rolled his eyes but stood up regardless.  
“See you then.” He said cheekily, walking out with his sandwich. The Detective sighed and walked over to her private study. She needed to find Anna Corona. It wouldn’t do to not let any of the members of the Corona royal family know about this development.  
Fifteen minutes later  
Elsa frowned as Anna stared at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. “Is something wrong?” She asked, feeling somewhat concerned.   
“No! No, everything’s fine.” Anna said quickly, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of her neck as she blushed. “Let’s go swimming! We’re at a pool, it’d be silly not to swim, right?” Elsa blinked.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, her concern growing.  
“Of course! Everything’s great!” Anna said, still blushing but not tearing her eyes away from Elsa’s body. Elsa followed her line of sight and then raised an eyebrow.   
“I see.” She said, right before making a snowball the size of a beach ball fall out of the air and land on Anna’s head.  
“Elsa!” Anna spluttered indignantly, brushing the snow off of her head.  
“You looked like you needed a cold shower.” Elsa said simply, laying her towel neatly down on a nearby chair and walking towards the pool. Anna paused in brushing the snow away long enough to appreciate the view of Elsa walking away, only for another similarly sized ball of snow to land on her head.  
“Damn it Elsa!” Anna yelled, shivering as she headed for the hot tub. All things considered, it was probably better for her long term health than getting in the pool where Elsa would be swimming, the water making her pale skin shine, the muscles in her long legs working… “How did you know!?!” Anna demanded when a third snowball landed on her head. Elsa laughed.  
“Lucky guess.” She said dryly before jumping into the pool.  
Five minutes later  
The Detective walked into the indoor pool, ignoring the looks she was attracting. While not wearing the mask would have been less conspicuous, she was far less likely to get Anna Corona’s attention without it. The Detective was famous. She wasn’t. As she entered she stopped to look around the room. Before she could find the girl she was looking for though, her eyes found somebody else. A young woman with long, tomato red hair the color of Anya’s was swimming in the lanes, and doing so impressively fast. The Detective found her eyes drawn to the girl, who she vaguely recognized as the youngest daughter of King Triton, blushing underneath the mask before shaking her head. ‘Don’t stare at the sixteen year old, don’t stare at the sixteen year old.’ She thought, heading for the hot tub where she could see someone she assumed was the princess she was looking for. “Anna Corona?” The ginger looked up in surprise, her eyes widening.  
“Holy crap, you’re the Detective!” She blinked. “Wait, you are the Detective, right? Not just some weirdo in the mask?”  
“I am.” The Detective assured her. Anna looked at her suspiciously, then shrugged her shoulders.  
“Alright. What do you want?”  
“I believe that I have found the location of your older sister.”  
“…What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip coming! I told you Rapunzel would be coming into play :)   
> Thanks for reading guys! See you next time! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

“My sister is still alive?” Anna exclaimed. The Detective hesitated, glancing around. She didn’t think she’d ever given a briefing of any kind to three teenage girls in swimsuits who were sitting on the pool deck while she sat on a pool chair. And she certainly didn’t remember having to give one while in the presence of a girl as beautiful as Ariel, who had legs for some reason. ‘And very nice legs too…no, stop it!’ She thought, pushing aside those particular thoughts.  
“Possibly.” She cautioned. “Eu…Flynn is usually a reliable source of information, particular when being honest will directly benefit him. However, I haven’t actually been there, so I couldn’t tell you for certain. I give an eighty percent chance that this works out ideally. Anna stared at her.  
“You’re really bad at being comforting.” She said finally. Behind her mask, the Detective raised an eyebrow.  
“Would you prefer that I gave you false hope?”  
“Kind of.” Anna said frankly. The Detective blinked as Elsa chuckled. “Anyway, when are we leaving?” In all honesty, the Detective had expected this question, though she was somewhat hoping that it wouldn’t be the case. As sure as she was that most of the girls in her daughter’s hall could take care of themselves, Anna was not on that list. Before she could say anything though, Anna gave her a sharp look. “I’m coming.” She said flatly, her voice surprisingly serious. The Detective sighed.  
“I expected as much.” She admitted. “I told Flynn to meet me at my home in two days, ready to leave.” Anna nodded firmly, standing up.  
“I’ll be there.” She said, grabbing her towel and heading for the door, Elsa close behind her.  
One hour later  
“Why do I get the feeling that there will never be a normal week again?” Aurora muttered. Yet again, the girls were gathered together in their common room, the wall and window now fully repaired.  
“Yes, things have been fairly eventful lately, haven’t they?” Regina said with a nod, frowning.  
“I’m coming with you.” Elsa told Anna, ignoring the others in favor of looking directly at her girlfriend. Anna blinked in surprise and opened her mouth, but Elsa put a hand on her mouth, hushing her as she shook her head. “Don’t argue. After being forced to sit on the sidelines during that mess with Rasputin, did you really think I was going to sit this out?”  
“But you’ll miss so many classes…” Anna started to point out. It wasn’t that she didn’t want Elsa to come, but she didn’t want to force the older girl to come just because they were dating. Elsa rolled her eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.  
“You’re more important.” She said simply, looking Anna directly in the eyes. Anna blinked owlishly, then looked away, blushing, before quickly leaning back and kissing Elsa on the cheek.  
“Thank you.” Elsa nodded, blushing slightly herself, then looked at Anya.  
“Do you know anything about this Flynn person your mother mentioned?”   
“A little.” Anya shrugged. “He’s a thief, but a decent enough person. Apparently Mom helped him out of a tight spot one time, and now he owes her big. He’s always trying to get out of debt.”  
“Wait…thief…”Anna said slowly with a slight frown. Her eyes widened. “Holy crap! Flynn Ryder? The greatest thief in Corona? The Bandit of the Shifting Noses?” The others stared at her.  
“Bandit of the Shifting…what?” Emma demanded, looking baffled.  
“Every time he pulls off a theft he disguises himself by changing his nose, usually to something big and over the top as a distraction. It makes drawing his wanted posters very difficult since every poster has to have a different nose because you never what nose somebody might have seen him with.”  
“That’s…not a bad trick.” Meg said with a frown, nodding.  
“It seems excessively complicated when a bandanna over the face would do just as well.” Regina pointed out.   
“Points for originality though.” Meg countered.  
“Yes, I suppose that’s true.”  
“I would like to go with you as well.” Mulan interrupted, looking at Anna. The others looked at her in surprise.  
“You would?” Anna asked. Mulan nodded.  
“You and Elsa are my friends, and as the Rasputin Incident demonstrated, magic is not infallible. Moreover, I was sent here to learn more about the world. I think that would be better accomplished traveling with you two to Corona than staying here, don’t you?”  
“Yes! Now I’m not going to be the only one who flunks out of this year!” Meg proclaimed excitedly. A snowball roughly the size of a basketball appeared just above her head and crashed down into her.  
“Hey, why does she get a smaller snowball than me?!” Anna protested. Elsa gave a slight smirk.  
“She was just being annoying. You needed a cold shower, so you needed more snow.” Anna folded her arms and turned away from Elsa, pouting. The older girl smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna, hugging tightly her from behind and draping herself over the redhead’s back. Anna tried to wiggle away, still pouting, but Elsa just held on tighter, nuzzling into Anna’s back.  
“And my teeth just rotted from excessive romantic sweetness.” Meg said, standing up. “I’m going to go read porn and try and remember that casual relationships still exist. Wanna join me Wildfire?” She looked at Merida, who blinked.  
“Wildfire? That’s my nickname?” Meg nodded.   
“A boring person would just call you Spitfire, but your hair is so crazy I choose to call you Wildfire.” She said with a shrug. “So…join me?” Merida blinked again.  
“I’m good.” She said finally. “Thanks though.”   
“Some other time then.” Meg said, walking away.   
“There’s something wrong with her.” Regina said after a moment, watching her walk away.  
“Agreed.” Aurora muttered, removing her hands from over her younger sister’s ears. Snow blinked and looked around.  
“What was she saying?” She asked in confusion.   
“Don’t worry about.” Aurora told her. “Go snuggle with Anya.”   
“Ok.” Snow said, turning and leaning into the tall girl, who blushed and shot Aurora a look that was equal parts grateful and embarrassed.  
Two hours later  
“I thought you killed Mr. Ryder three years ago, the night I faked my death.” The man in the silk suit said, giving the muscular man a sharp look.  
“So did I!” His second in command protested defensively. “I broke his legs and threw him off a ten story building into the Seine. How was I supposed to predict that he’d survive that?” The man in the silk suit let out a sigh.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He finally said. “I owe no favors or allegiance to Gothel, nor do I have any plans for either princess of Corona. Let them go on their quest. It will give me time to finalize the arrangements for my return party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I should probably clarify something. So, I had Emma declare in Chapter Three that meeting Kayley was like meeting the Detective, and yet they were all much more awestruck at meeting Marian Hawke than at meeting Kayley. In my mind it works like this-meeting Kayley would be like meeting Robin (Batman’s sidekick) while meeting Marian Hawke is like meeting Captain America. Both awesome, but one noticeably more so.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please review! Love you!


	15. Chapter 15

The Detective blinked as Anna walked up with a surprisingly practical backpack for traveling…as were Elsa and Mulan. She supposed she shouldn’t be as surprised as she was. These girls did seem rather close, and at least these two were certainly competent. If anything, at least these two would be able to keep an eye on Anna in any fights, allowing her and Flynn to focus on being on the offensive. “Whoa, what’s up with Blondie and China?” Flynn demanded. The Detective sighed as a snowball the size of a basketball fell from the air and onto the thief’s head.  
“If you do that every time he says something rude he’ll have hypothermia before we reach Corona.” She told Elsa.  
“Wait, Blondie here can make snow?” Flynn interjected. Elsa nodded and he looked at her in interest. “Can you make ice too?”  
“Yes.” Elsa said slowly, wondering where he was going with this.  
“That would make getting into a couple castles so much easier!” The Detective groaned. “What do you say Blondie, wanna go on a tour of Europe after this is over?” Elsa arched an eyebrow Regina style, but before she could say anything the Detective slapped him upside the head.  
“Please stop planning crimes where I can hear you.” Mulan raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
“I thought you were an agent of the law? Shouldn’t you be telling him not to plan crimes at all, rather than just to not do so in front of you?” The Detective sighed.  
“I’ve given up all hope of getting him to stop committing crimes. As it would take a miracle to get him to reform, and he’s quite useful, I simply ask him to not be so blatant.”   
“Glad know I’m useful.” Flynn said indignantly. “Cause that doesn’t make me sound like your dog or anything.” The Detective reached up and ruffled his hair.   
“Good boy.” She said, grinning behind the mask. Flynn responded by judo throwing her over his shoulder, though it was somewhat less satisfying than it could have been since she popped right back up. “Feel better?” Flynn paused thoughtfully, than nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Good.” Elsa let out a small sigh.  
“This is going to be a long trip.” Mulan nodded in agreement, though Anna seemed to be fine with the oddness.  
One Day Later  
“Well, crap.” Flynn muttered, staring ahead at the small Whitelands town in shock. Mulan and the Detective nodded, Mulan getting uncomfortable flashbacks to that village the Huns had destroyed. Elsa, for her part, was busy covering Anna’s eyes before the younger woman could figure out what was going on. In reality the similarities weren’t that great on the surface. There was no snow, and there were no burning buildings, though a few had big holes in them. The main, and most important, similarity remained though. There were dead bodies everywhere. He glanced at the Detective. “What do you think happened?”  
“There’s blood everywhere, so not vampires.” The Detective said softly, trying to make it so Anna wouldn’t hear. “None of the corpses look younger than sixteen, so probably not a wild animal.”  
“How does the lack of children mean the attacker was sentient?” Mulan asked.  
“Because this entrance to the village is the closest to forest, where an animal would have attacked first, but there aren’t any children, when there really should have been as the lack of any fortifications suggest that this wasn’t an anticipated attack so they shouldn’t have had time to get the children somewhere safe. Of course, that’s just a guess based on one part of the village. We’d have to take a closer look to be sure. No large clumps of fur, so probably not a werewolf…”  
“Let’s stop ruling things out and just figure out what the hell could kill this many people without getting killed first.” Flynn said, looking around. “And then we can figure out how to kill them.”  
“Not a vampire, and the wounds suggest it wasn’t magic…that really only leaves one person.” The Detective said. “She doesn’t really leave a corpse behind.”  
“Of course.” Flynn sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Of course we’d just happen to stumble across her latest playground.” The Detective turned to look at the girls.  
“Mulan, take Anna and go around the village. Avoid the forest if at all possible, and stay alert. Elsa, I’m sorry but we’re going to need your help.” Flynn looked at her, then grinned.  
“Oh yeah, sticking her in the middle of an iceberg would probably work.”  
“Who are you talking about?” Elsa asked as she and Mulan carefully swapped positions of covering Anna’s eyes. For her part, Anna had given up trying to see what was going on and was just pouting in frustration.  
“Angela Baker.” The Detective said flatly. Anna stiffened. She’d heard that part.  
“I don’t want to see what you’re seeing, do I?”   
“Not a bit Ginger.” Flynn said with forced cheerfulness. Anna nodded, then shifted to ‘look’ in Elsa’s general direction.   
“Be safe.” Elsa gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Always.” She said softly, giving a small smile as Mulan gently led Anna away, the Chinese warrior constantly scanning the area for any potential threats. Once they were no longer in eyeshot, she turned to look at the two adults. “What can you tell me about Angela Baker? I assume that most of the stories aren’t true.”   
“Basically she’s a homicidal maniac who never stays dead.” The Detective said. Flynn nodded.  
“Right. You’ve got the living dead-vampires who are dead but act exactly like they’re alive, the walking dead-zombies slow and stupid, the hunting dead-revenants aka Slashers, and then you’ve got Angela Baker. The stubborn dead.” Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
“The stubborn dead?”   
“Revenants always come back, it just takes them a while. But Angela? If you blink, turn away, or otherwise stop looking at her corpse she will come right back to life, no matter how badly you destroyed her corpse.” He shuddered. “It’s creepy as crap.”  
“It is unsettling.” The Detective admitted, nodding. Suddenly, a large plume of dust and smoke came up from near the town square.   
“Huh. Looks like we’re not the only ones here. Unless Angela got super strength and decided to punch a building for fun.” Flynn said, looking in the direction of the dust.   
“We should get moving.” The Detective said shortly, hurrying off, Elsa and Flynn close behind her.  
Three minutes later  
Elsa blinked as a tall blonde with short blonde hair in black slacks and dress shoes, a white tuxedo shirt, and black fingerless gloves and a black bow tie, kicked a young woman with long brown hair through a building. There was a pause, and then the young brunette walked out of the building, brushing herself off. Elsa jumped as a very short young woman with long blonde hair standing next to her groaned. “Stay down already!” The blonde yelled in frustration.  
“Oh hey Buffy.” Flynn said nodding at the short young woman. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Faith and I got a tip that tall, brunette and crazy over there was in the area heading north. We stopped here for some rest and then she attacked.” Flynn blinked and looked around.  
“Faith’s here? Where?” Buffy sighed and pointed over her shoulder at an inn.  
“Sleeping off a hangover.” Flynn blinked.  
“I thought you couldn’t…”  
“You can when you successfully outdrink twenty guys to win a contest in one night.”   
“And the blonde wonder over there?”  
“Not a clue. She was already here when I woke up.” Elsa looked at them, then at the Angela, who was now fighting off the Detective as well as the blonde stranger, and walked towards the fight. Just as Angela was about to get up from getting punched to the ground, Elsa thrust out her hand, encasing the madwoman in an iceberg. There was a pause as everyone looked from the Angela Popsicle then at Elsa.  
“Well that was anti climatic.” Buffy muttered.  
“I don’t know, I liked it.” A taller young woman with brown hair said, walking out of an inn behind Buffy and Flynn. “Can we get one of those?” She continued, pointing at Elsa.  
“When did you wake up?” Buffy demanded.  
“I dunno, five minutes ago?”  
“And you’re just coming out now?”  
“Cut me some slack B, I’m still hungover. I’m just…less hungover now.” The other girl muttered. “Seriously though, we need an ice queen. It’d make things so much easier.” The Detective walked over.  
“Mind telling me why you were just standing around watching, Buffy?”  
“We’ve been fighting for twelve hours.” Buffy said defensively. “We had to start taking turns.”  
“She’s telling the truth.” The blonde stranger, who turned out to be a woman going by her voice, said, walking over. “After the fifth hour we realized that she wasn’t going to stay down, and she wasn’t getting tired, so we started taking turns. You stumbled upon us in the middle of my hour.”  
“I…see.” The Detective said before turning to look back at Buffy and giving a small bow. “I apologize, it appears I was too hasty.”  
“No biggie.” Buffy said with a shrug.  
“So who’s Tall Tuxedo B?” The brunette girl asked. Buffy groaned.  
“No more booze for you for a month.” She said, punching her in the shoulder.  
“Why do you want to kill me B?” The brunette demanded.  
“You can call me King.” The taller blonde woman interjected, holding out a hand. “And you are?”  
“Faith.” The brunette said, shaking her hand after looking at it for a moment. King smiled slightly, then judo threw Faith over her shoulder. To her surprise, Faith landed on her feet, still grabbing on to her wrist and then she threw King, who also managed to land, though a bit more gracefully since she wasn’t hungover. King turned and nodded at Faith, rubbing her wrist.  
“I apologize. I was merely curious.” Faith shrugged.  
“Eh, no harm done so we’re five by five.” Then she turned and looked at the ice encased Angela. “What’re we going to do with the Slasher-Sicle?”   
“We could chuck her in the Hellmouth.” Buffy suggested.  
“That’d probably end badly.” Flynn said with a wince.   
“Chain some rocks to her and dump her in the ocean?” Faith offered. There was a pause, and the Detective looked at the subject of their conversation.  
“You know, I don’t think anybody’s ever actually tried sinking her in a large body of water.” She said contemplatively. “Theoretically, if we did this correctly she wouldn’t be able to swim up and so long as her body remained mostly intact she’d keep coming back in the same place. An endless cycle of drowning…” The Detective paused. “That sounds too much like torture for my taste.”  
“That’s because it would be torture.” Elsa said flatly. “If this wasn’t my ice that is. Fortunately for us, it is my ice, which means that nothing short of dragon’s flame is going to melt it.” There was a pause, then Faith cocked her head, looking around King to peer at the iceberg.  
“Dang, you weren’t kidding.” She said appreciatively. “I mean, I know it’s the middle of fall but there should still be water dripping down or something. It hasn’t melted at all.” She turned to look back at Buffy. “I want one.” Faith said seriously, pointing at Elsa.  
“Sorry, you only get one badass blonde in your life.” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. There was a pause as Faith looked from Buffy to Elsa and back again. “Seriously?”  
“Relax B, I’m just joking.” Faith said with a smile, nudging Buffy’s shoulder with her own.  
“No sex for a week.” Buffy muttered, pouting.  
“Yeah, that’ll last.” Faith muttered back, rolling her eyes with a smirk. The Detective coughed.  
“So, we’ve decided on what we’ll do with her, now the question is who’ll be the one to throw it into the ocean?” She asked. “We,” She gestured to indicate herself, Flynn, and Elsa, “Are on our way to Corona, so we can’t really do it.”  
“I’m on my way to Paris.” King said. “A friend put the finishing touches on the bar I’m opening and I need to go get it opened.” Everybody looked at Buffy and Faith, who in turn looked at each other.  
“Eh, what the hell.” Faith said with a shrug. “We were headed over to Camelot anyway. Let me go find a cart and we can get going.”

Two hours later-The Caribbean  
Elizabeth Swan, Queen of the Pirates and eldest of the three children of the King and Queen of the Whitelands, opened up the envelope from her youngest sister. To her surprise, there was another envelope inside of it, as well as a letter. She read the letter first. “Dear Elizabeth. Hope you’re doing well. Uh…so, Marian Hawke is at my school as a temporary instructor, and she asked me to send this to you. Something about you upsetting her wife? Anyway, here you go, don’t kill the messenger.” Thoroughly intrigued now, Elizabeth opened up the second envelope.  
“Dear Queen Swan, with regards to your continued harassment of my wife, Isabela Hawke-Fuck off and die. Sincerely, Marian Hawke :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I got really, really sick a week ago and I swear it fried most of my brain cells because I’ve never had a case of writers block as severe as it was the past week.  
> Thanks for reading! Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Ok, so a few things. First off no, I'm not god moding Kayley. As Elsa implied, she could kick the crap out of Kayley because, well, magic. But come on! Kayley outsmarted the guy who got the drop on King Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of the around Table. Yeah, she had help, but still.
> 
> Secondly, an explanation of Elsa. In this story, Anna's not Elsa's sister, because I like Elsanna, but not incest. At any rate, without a younger sibling Elsa didn't have an accident that made her terrified of her powers. She's wary of them, but not terrified, and has been raised to use them in self defense. Not necessarily to make her a weapon or a soldier, but so she could protect herself if need be.
> 
> Thirdly, an explanation of this world. This is basically a world where magic exists, but electricity, gunpowder, steam power, and such don't work, similar to S M Stirling's Emberverse but if humanity had never gotten past mostly 1700's technology in the first place. Arendelle is pretty much all of Scandinavia, and Camelot is all the British Isles except for Scotland. Greece...is exactly the same as it is in the real world. Further geography will come up as further characters come in. So expect a pretty big author note in the next chapter, when I introduce 9 more characters.
> 
> And finally, yes, Kayley has a crush on Elsa, but Elsanna is still endgame! Anna will be introduced in the next chapter, don't worry.


End file.
